It hits the fan
by Donkerblauw Fluweel
Summary: South Park is suffering from a heat wave and Kyle has a way of dealing with it. But Cartman wouldn't be Cartman if he didn't demand some us of it as well. Heat, however, makes people act strange and before you know it things spiral out of control. Kyman - Complete -
1. Hot town

**I don't know how I came up with this story as it is****_ cold_**** over here, but still. Currently working on two Kyman stories at the same time but this one was finised first, so. I like the idea of a still chubby Cartman and a fit Kyle, we all saw him playing basketball :) **

**Hot town**

For fuck's sake it was hot. Who would have thought that an actual heat wave would ever come to South Park? But sure enough: people secretly watering their gardens at night due to water shortage, old people dying of heat seizures and children nearly suffocating in the shadows of nearly dried out trees, everybody begging practically for a breeze.

I wasn't better off myself. South Park houses were built for cold, not heat. The walls keeping in all the heat so desperately needed in the winter. That same walls now kept in the suffocating heat of July. Sweat was dripping down my face as I lay on my bed. It was too hot to do anything. All I had been able to do was open the window in the desperate hope for some fresh air. Only to realize I was even letting in more heat if that was at all possible.

Of course, as soon as the temperatures started to rise, so did the prices for air conditioners. The only god damn store that sold them tripled their prices over night. Although that didn't stop people from buying them: they were sold out in a day or two. But my mom hadn't bought one of course, not even after one of my tantrums. It was starting to look like a long and sucky summer if you asked me.

I decided to call some friends to go and get some ice cream. In this heat it was better to be miserable together I figured. I called Kenny.

"You have reached the answering machine of Kenny McCormick, which basically means I'm off banging some girl. And it's probably your sister! Hahahahaa!"

Douche. Okay, next.

"Hey dude"

"Yo, Stan, want to come and get some ice cream?"

"I can't I'm at Wendy's house."

"So? Dump the bitch. What are you doing with her anyway?"

"Well…" I could hear him grin.

"Oh, God damn it, hippy!"

"You can call Kyle if you want some ice cream. He's at the basketball court."

"Is the fag actually doing sports on a day like this?"

"Yeah, maybe you can join him, would do you some good, fatty."

"Fuck you." I hung op. I groaned. Fine! I would go and get the fag for some ice cream.

In the car, radio blasting, windows thrown open I drove towards the basketball court at high speed. On a day like this I couldn't be bothered for the air conditioning to start working. I parked my car in the sun, as all the places in shadow had obviously been taking already, and walked to the little gated basketball court.

It was the faggiest thing I had ever seen. Eight guys, running, sweating and jumping. I could see sweat sliding down their faces and backs. Kyle was instantly recognizable: stupid red hair was a fucking eye catcher if I ever saw it.

"JEW!" Their heads turned and Kyle rolled his eyes, thinking I wouldn't see. He motioned for the others to continue and walked to the edge of the court, looking down at my through the fence.

"What do you want?" I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he was taller than me. Over frikkin' 6'4 he looked down at my measly 5'7. It pissed me off at moments like these when I needed to be persuasive and intimidating.

"Come and get ice cream with me." Never give people an option. When you ask questions people just get confused any way.

"I'm busy."

"For fuck's sake, fag it's hot, your boyfriend is busy and I want ice cream and you're going to get it with me!" I didn't want to sound so whiny but his sweaty smell was putting me on edge.

"Half an hour." He turned and got back, joining in on the game in an instant. I grumbled and walked to a spot a little away and watched them play. Kyle was good I admitted with reluctance. But why they let him play with them was something that still amazed me. Jocks were known to be great homophobes and Kyle had come out about 2 years earlier. Maybe they had gotten used to it or something. Or maybe they were all gay. It certainly looked gay to me what they were doing. Touching each other during jumps or slapping each other on the back after a good move or whatever it was they were doing. I kept check of time insanely precisely and when the thirty minutes were up I walked to the fence again.

"JEW!"

"Alright, alright." I heard him mutter.

"Be nice, Cartman." Token called when the Jew walked up to me. Kyle smiled at that.

"Whatever!" I yelled back. Kyle got his stuff and followed me to my car. We got in and I opened the windows.

"Fuck, it's hot in here." He tugged at his shirt to cool himself down.

"We're experiencing a heat wave."

"No shit, Sherlock." I drove away and Kyle groaned at the cool air coming in through the windows

"Fuck, that feels good." I looked to my right and saw that he had his eyes closed and was taking in the breeze like it was the best thing he had ever felt.

"I can't understand you can even work out in whether like this." I just had to tell him.

"It feels good to sweat it all out when it's this hot." That sounded so gross that I wrinkled my nose.

"Could you get any gayer than this?" He laughed.

"What if I told you I had one of my nipples pierced?" I jerked to look at him, driving through a red light.

"DUDE!" He panicked and I looked back at the road. "I was kidding okay?"

"I wouldn't put it past you." I grumbled, turning red.

"You wanna check?" I slammed the brake. Well we had arrived at the ice cream place but also because I was angry.

"Kidding! Kidding! It's just the heat that makes me talk like this, I swear!" He looked scared at my reactions. We got out and got ice cream. He got something with little sugar in it, for his diabetes and I just picked some flavors at random. We ate in silence.

"Damn, this is good." He muttered. His sweat was drying up and he started to smell. I felt I had to tell him.

"You stink, Jew." He snorted.

"That's what exercise does to you, fatty." I whacked him on his arm. He grinned down at me. I finished my ice cream first.

"Damn, I want another one."

"You do that, I can't." He said bitterly. I was trying to figure out what flavors to pick next when I saw him looking at me, studying me.

"What?" He was still silently debating something as he looked at me. I rolled my eyes and was about to go back inside the shop when he stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"You can't tell anyone." He whispered.

"What?" I leaned in, matching his tone. His light brown eyes darted across my face before he whispered.

"My father installed a fan above my bed." My eyes went wide.

"WHAT?!"

"SHHH!" He looked around in panic as if people knew what we were talking about.

"I haven't told anyone because you know how people are, they will want to come over all the God damn time."

"Why are you telling me then?" He shrugged.

"You looked like you needed it the most. If you want to, we can go to my place." I stared at him for a moment before jumping him.

"Cartman!" I had to lean up to get my arms around his neck but that didn't stop me from doing it. His lean, muscled body was clammy against mine but I didn't care. I was so happy by the idea of some cool air over my hot body that I wanted to hug him.

"Thank you, Kahl! Thank you!" I kissed him on his face. I saw people looking at us, I didn't care. The idea of a fan was so appealing that I was dying from joy.

"Dude." He said weakly.

"Come on." I tugged him on his sweaty shirt back to my car.

"What, now?" He said flabbergasted.

"Yes, now! Come on!"

I drove to his house at high speed, nearly ramming another car and practically running over an old lady but I didn't care. Of course, Kyle felt the need to whimper in panic beside me. I parked the car and we got out. Kyle was a bit pale.

"If I had known your reaction to it I would have never told you."

"Too late now, fag. Let me in." I demanded. Standing still in this heat was terrible and I wanted to get under that fan. He unlocked the door and I wanted to sprint towards his room, but he stopped me.

"Be polite." He pointed to his father, sitting on the couch.

"Good afternoon, mister Broflovski."

"Good afternoon, Eric." His father nodded at me. I looked at Kyle angrily.

"Can I, please, please, please go to your room now?" He grinned and started to climb the stair. I followed him hastily. He opened his door and I sagged to my knees on the floor when I saw the magnificent fan on his ceiling.

"Sweet Jesus." I muttered in awe. Kyle bent down and heaved me up by my arm.

"Fuck, you're heavy."

"Shut it, kike!"

"Watch it! You're in a Jewish house, remember?" He grumbled in my ear. I struggled out of his grip and dashed into his room. I pushed the covers away from his bed and lay down, spreading my legs and arms.

"Turn it on!" I barked at him. He slowly closed the door and walked to stand at the foot of the bed, looking down at me.

"I'm not your maid, Cartman. I want some of the fan action as well. Move over." I moved my legs together and he climbed on his bed. Pushing himself up on his knees and he raised his hand to tug on the little string twice to get it started. His shirt was riding up his stomach and I felt jealous when I saw the taut muscles of his abdomen. Damn Jew and his working out. But then: the fan started working. I moaned and closed my eyes. I felt the mattress dip as Kyle lay down beside me and his satisfied moan joined mine.

The cool air moved over my sweaty body and I felt myself cool down considerably.

"This is what heaven feels like." Kyle murmured.

"But it smells like hell." I commented. Kyle was smelling rather bad and it was only getting worse because we were so close together. I heard a snort next to me and then some rummaging. I peaked my eyes open and saw Kyle moving his hand over his night stand, eyes still closed. He found what he was looking for: deodorant. He shook it and sprayed it over his still clothed torso.

"There." He dropped it on the floor next to him. "Better?" The smell of his sweat was now mixed with his Axe deodorant, somehow very butch for a gay I thought.

"Not really. Why don't you take a shower?"

"And leave you alone in my room? Don't think so." His phone beeped. With a groan he pulled it out of his pocket and held it in front of his face. Unintentionally letting me read his text too.

"_Eight o'clock, still okay with you? XX T_"

"Who's 'T'?" I asked.

"That's private, fat ass." I saw him blush. I pushed myself up and looked down at him.

"A date?" I questioned.

"No!" That was as good as a confession for me.

"But who-." My eyes widened. "Token?!" I gaped at him. "But he isn't-, is he?" He grinned shyly.

"Wrong!" he said cheekily.

"No way." I whispered dramatically. He ran a hand through his hair and grinned up at me.

"I can't imagine why someone would want to date _you_."

"Hey! I happen to be a bit of a catch, fatty!"

"Yeah right! Can't imagine doing something like that. What's that even _like_?" I heard myself ask.

"What's what like?" He asked, frowning. I wasn't even sure about what I meant. I fell back against the bed on my back. He put his phone away and turned to lay on his side, looking at me.

"You mean, with a guy?" he tried. I hated myself for blushing at that, because that had exactly been what I had wanted to ask. We were both silent for a bit.

"You never ask me stuff like that." He was still looking at me.

"Yeah well, I'm afraid you might turn me gay."

"So, why are you asking me now?" It was clear I didn't have a clear answer for that.

"Jeez, I'm just trying to be nice, Heeb!" I finished lamely. We were silent for a bit. Then he started talking, still looking at me. I looked at the rapidly moving ceiling fan and listened to his soft voice while he talked.

"I guess kissing a guy is different than kissing a girl because girl are like, more shy, more gentle you know. Although, I have also kissed girls who were quiet aggressive. And guys we were shy. Okay, maybe girls have like softer lips, like fuller. Guys have thinner lips." He frowned.

"Although, I have full lips, I guess." It was true, his lips were really full and plush for a guy's. I always figured it had something to do with his gayness.

"So." I interrupted his rambling, still looking at the ceiling. "Basically you're saying there's no difference."

"Yeah, yeah I guess."

"So, why don't you just go for girls, too?" I loved being insensitive like that. I turned to my side and I was disappointed to see he wasn't pissed off at me.

"I know what the difference is." He said softly, barely audible above the swooshing sound of the fan.

"So tell me." I whispered back. He studied me carefully as if deciding if I was messing with him or not. His curls moved in the gentle breeze and I felt myself looking at those full lips as he resumed talking, watching as they formed every syllable, pink tongue darting to form every word with care.

"With guys, I feel things. And not only sexual things, but also like sparks. I feel like I want to be with them after we're doing kissing. With girls it's just, a movement of lips and after I feel glad it's over. But with guys, with guys I forget everything else: my homework, my mom, where I am." I looked in his eyes again and saw they were glazed over a bit, obviously reliving what he was talking about. I was mesmerized by his little speech. I had never felt like that with a girl, was that normal? We were both silent. And close. By moving on my side earlier we had ended up quiet close. Both our knees were bent and nearly touching each other. His eyes were moving over my face and I felt myself doing the same. I studied his high cheek bones, the explosion of freckles on his cheeks and nose and finally setting on his full, slightly red lips. Kyle had forgotten about the world when kissing guys, while I had always been glad a girl had finally shut up when I kissed her. He pushed himself up on his elbow and looked at me. I saw him draw in a breath shakily as if he had sensed something. And then I sensed it too. The air was hot, stuffy but not only with the July heat, but also with an opportunity, a promise nearly.

Tentatively, he raised his hand and caressed my cheek, right next to my ear. He stilled his hand for a moment and then slid it into my hair. His hand was a bit sweaty, long fingered and bony. I remained silent. My mind had just shut down completely. I saw the question in his eyes: _"Is this okay?"_

I couldn't answer, so I remained silent. And in my silence he saw my answer. Slowly, carefully, he leaned in. Doubt and insecurity written all over his face. My mind remained empty of thoughts, rebuttals or angry remarks and when I could count the freckles on his nose, my eyes slipped close. Immediately, I felt his lips, just as full and warm as they had looked, land on mine. Slightly moist and ever, ever so gentle. Clearly expecting to be pushed away. He pressed them against mine softly, backed up a tiny bit and then did it again. This time dragging his full lips over my still closed ones softly.

My mind wasn't blank anymore, not at all. It was exploding with something. Something, warm, big, enormous, taking me over from my toes to my hair and I responded just as softly to his kiss, capturing his lower lip between my own. It encouraged him and his warm mouth slid over mine again and I responded eagerly. The hand in my hair pulled me closer. I had never kissed like this: slow and gentle. But it was intense, it was a kiss that was searing and promising. Kyle's warm and soft lips had me completely intoxicated. I traced my tongue over his lips and I felt him breath in nervously but he opened his mouth for me nonetheless. When our tongues met I moaned softly in his mouth. He got a bit more aggressive at that, shifting closer to me and pulling me towards him by my neck. Our knees pressed together and his arm slid fully over my upper body as he pressed me close, our chests almost touching. He had me completely at his mercy as his tongue slid over mine. I wanted more, I realized as I won our little battle for dominance. I leaned in and tentatively raised my hand to place it on his waist. He did a little intake of breath again and nearly yanked me against his chest.

Our kiss wasn't so gentle and faggy anymore. The feel of his muscled chest flipped a switch inside me and I grabbed his waist roughly. He moaned loudly in my mouth as our kiss become more aggressive, hotter and more demanding. That sound was the most erotic thing I had heard in my life. His grip on my shoulder intensified and he pulled me back, laying on his back and pulling me on top of him. I shifted and allowed myself to be pulled on his chest. My right hand travelled up to tangle in his sweaty hair, deepening our kiss even more and his appreciative moan drove me on even more. I groaned against his lips and started planting kisses down his sweaty face reveling in the salty taste of his skin. His hands were sliding over my shoulders, gripping at the wet strings of my hair. As I licked his pulsepoint I felt him push his upper body up against mine. That's when I realized that I was in bed with a guy with an insanely toned body and hadn't taken advantage of it yet. My left hand traveled over his clothed chest, tracing his chest muscles and slipping lower to skid over his abdomen. I felt him pant softly in my ear. One of his hands moved away from my shoulder to grasp my left hand and push it down lower, so that I grasped his erection.

I jerked away from him immediately, and yanked my hand out of his grasp and looked down at him. His eyes were wide in shock and he looked as if he was sure I was going to hit him.

"Sorry." He croaked out. I just panted and looked at him. I knew he could feel my erection against his leg, even though he didn't say anything about _that._ I felt as if I had awoken from a deep sleep, the events from moments ago a haze. A vague, floating feeling. But the evidence was right in front of me: Kyle's sweaty, red face, his pupils dilated and hair frizzed, waving a bit in the breeze from the fan. His lips full and red from our kissing. Not to mention his toned chest under mine, his slightly muscled legs pressed against my chubby ones. I remained silent, trying to get my breath. I saw him swallow nervously at my ongoing silent treatment.

"For fuck's sake, Cartman, _say_ something."

"I don't get your point _at all_ about kissing guys. I didn't feel a thing, Kahl." He laughed and pushed me away. I landed on my back next to him and we both laughed, looking up at the swooshing fan.

**Hmm...heat makes you do strange things. Want to know what more kind of things? leave a review!**


	2. At night it's a different world

**Thank you, thank you for your reviews! They make me sooooo happy :) I try my best to keep them in character and yeah, I like a confident Kyle, I think that's HOT. Hope you all like this just as much, please let me know!**

**Some lemon is next**

**At night it's a different world**

Two days later I felt like I was dying. Heat waves take place over the course of days and this particular one seemed to drag on forever. I had already taken two showers but I was still sweating my ass off. And it didn't seem to cool down during the night either. It was now 2.30 AM and the heat was still suffocating. I knew what would help me cool down though: the stupid Jew's fan. I decided that desperate times called for desperate measures and I quickly dressed myself in a clean shirt and some shorts, I grabbed my keys and walked out. South Park was quiet during night. Everywhere I could see windows thrown open to tempt in a breeze and the silence was a bit unsettling. I reached the Jew's house and decided it might be better to let him know I was coming. Going in through his window like I usually did would probably make him angry, which would mean he would deny me my fan action which was something I really didn't want right now. I grabbed my phone and sent him a text:

_"U awake, Joo?"_ I expected either an angry reply to leave him alone or no reply at all I was surprised therefore when he called me almost immediately.

"Hey, Kahl."

"Hey, what do you want?" He sounded really tired.

"Oh, I just thought I would come over and use your fan for a bit."

"What? Dude! It's nearly 3AM! I'm trying to sleep here!"

"So am I Jew. And that works better when I have had some of your fan action. So open your door."

"I am not some public service, Cartman."

"No, you're my private service now open the door before I ring the bell."

"What?"

"I'm at your door, Kahl. Maybe your parents will open up for me?" I heard some rustling and I knew he was getting out of bed.

"For fuck's sake you're not waking everybody else!" I heard his footsteps on the stairs, both through the phone and through the door.

"Better hurry up, don't know if I can contain myself." I threatened. He grumbled something about 'annoying fatasses' but that was drowned out by the sound of the night lock being removed from the door. The front door opened and I hung up, grinning up at a tired Jew. His hair looks like it had exploded and by the sight of it I knew he hadn't been able to catch his sleep either. He was also only in his boxers, a thing I decided to ignore. No nipple ring in sight though. Not that I noticed. I didn't even notice the muscles I had felt briefly two days before. "Good evening, Kahl!" I sing songed, knowing it will piss him off beyond words. "So nice of you to have me over!"

"Jesus, keep it down will you?" He grumbled. Before he had time to try and kick me out I stepped inside. I walked up the stairs and I heard him lock the door again. Stepping into his room I was nearly sagging to my knees again when I felt the breeze of the fan. I sat down on the bed, where the covers had been removed, and closed my eyes reveling in the amazing feel of the fresh air over my forehead. Kyle came in and closed the door behind him.

"You do realize that this is a onetime thing, Cartman? You can't just come over whenever you feel like it and expect me to open my door for you."

"Why not? Worked this time, didn't it?" I lay down and he lay down next to me.

"You're a jerk."

"Not hearing you, I'm too relaxed." He snorted at that.

"But seriously, what if I was having sex right now." Now I snorted.

"As if."

"What? I _could _be having sex right now!"

"Yeah right, like with Token or something?"

"Well, yeah, maybe." He sounded uncomfortable talking to me about such a thing.

"Oh right, I can picture clearly." I turned to my side to face. "Oh, please Kahl! Fuck me harder!" I said in a girly voice.

"That sounds like a girl, he's not a girl." He muttered.

"Oh, right." I cleared my throat and dropped my voice to a low, masculin one. "Oh, please Kahl! Fuck me harder!" he laughed.

"That's more like it." He turned to lay on his side to face me. His stomach muscles rippled with the movement, something I wasn't noticing either, sure enough. I looked at him in the soft light of his bedside light. He looked back and blinked, confused. I frowned and was about to ask what the matter was when I knew. That weird vibe was back. It had probably something to do with his near-nakedness right next to me. It certainly was distracting to see his muscular chest and arms. Not to mention his strong stomach from which I was quickly diverting my eyes. He had seen me look however and I blushed. He wasn't moving however and I knew he was scared of doing anything. Uncertainty clearly visible in his eyes. He bit his lips in doubt. The same lips I had felt on mine two days before. The same lips I wanted to feel again. The unmentionable feeling in me was back, taking me over and clouding up my mind.

I hardly realized what I was doing when I raised my head from the pillow. But when I did I knew I wanted it, and I knew he did too. My hand was shaking as I wove it in his curls. They were slightly sweaty but soft. I saw him swallow nervously. Eyes big and staring at me. I leaned in and he did the same. Our lips met and it was the same soft kiss we had shared before. He was responding to me eagerly but I felt he was holding back slightly, as if afraid to scare me off. Until his tongue traced over my lips, demanding entrance. I moaned and let him in, pulling his head closer by his hair.

That same overpowering emotion taking me over. That feeling that made me nibble on his bottom lip and moving closer to him. That feeling that made me forget that this was a guy that was supposed to be my frenemy. His hand slid over my shoulder to pull my upper body closer to himself. He moaned softly as I pressed myself against him. I felt his hand slide into my hair and his kissing got more demanding. I moaned again and leaned in further. He gripped my shoulder and I let myself be pulled onto his body again. My mouth left his, just like last time and I started kissing his neck. He sighed shakily as I dragged my tongue over his skin. He tasted sweaty and I felt his rapid heartbeat under my mouth.

My hand traveled from his hair to trail over his collar bone and he pressed me a bit closer. My hand shifted lower and I traced his chest again. It felt so much better to not have his shirt between us. My fingers trailed over one of his nipples and I heard a quiet moan escape his mouth. I dipped lower and I felt him squirm as I stroked his lower abdomen. His fingers dug their nails into my shoulders and he was panting softly. I kept touching him softly, lingering and he was panting harder. When my fingers dipped lower they encountered the hem of his boxers. He froze and was breathing heavily. His hands gripping me hard as if demanding from himself that he shouldn't move. That he shouldn't pull a move like last. But that same feeling that had made me kiss him tonight was taking me over completely. I didn't hesitate to move my hand down further, pushing his boxers away and gripping his erection. He had not expected that.

"Fuck!" he moaned. I moved my hand over him slowly and noticed how he was hot and firm. And his size proportionate to his length. _Damn_. I was amazed at my own actions, but when I felt his hot skin and heard his moans I let all doubt flee my mind and started to just_ feel._ I began to suck on his neck, just below his ear. The skin there looked so inviting: all the freckles I had teased him about in the past seemed appealing and I wanted to taste every one of them. He moaned at my actions, the sound vibrating against my lips but at the same time tried to pry my head away. Obvious he didn't want me to leave a mark. Like hell I was going to do something like this and not get some credit for it. I sucked harder and moved my hand faster. He made a whimpering sound at the back of his throat. His hands slid down my back and he was panting in honest now. I bit him on the spot I had been sucking on and he groaned loudly. His legs jerked against mine.

"Fuck, fuck." He panted softly and he started raising his lips to meet my movements. I backed up from his neck to look down at him. The mark on his neck was an angry red and I could see my teeth marks on it. His chest was sweaty and the hairs on his stomach were plastered down with sweat.

His eyes were closed and he was still gripping my shoulders. I couldn't look away from his hips though, how they were rising to meet my hand. His erection sliding easily because of my sweaty palm and the precum already dripping out. Fuck, even his stomach and legs were freckled. And the hairs on his stomach were also orangy red. It made him look strangely exotic and sexy.  
I gripped him firmer and his thrusts into my hand became harsher. I admired the sensual and easy movements of his hips into my palm. The movement made me press my erection against his side harder. I didn't know when I had become so aroused but I didn't question it. Not when Kyle was moaning like that, arching his back and picking the pace of his thrusting, meeting my fist urgently. He was biting his lip and a loud moan escaped from behind it. Our eyes met and I saw how he was so aroused and determined at the same time. I realized he was trying not to come. He didn't trust me completely for that to happen. I picked up my pace and the strangled gasp that passed his beautiful swollen lips was extremely erotic. I leaned in and kissed his panting mouth softly. His movements became erratic and I could tell by his constant whimpering sounds that he was close. He closed his eyes when my fingers slipped over his slit. His hands gripped my shoulders to the point where it became painful but then he jerked in my grip and came over my hand and his own stomach. He groaned loudly against my mouth as I milked him dry.

His hips dropped back on the covers and his grip on my shoulders lessened. He leaned back against his cushion, still panting. I withdrew my hand from him and rested it on his hipbone. His eyes had closed and it seemed as though he refused to look at me. I got up from the bed and spotted a box of tissues on his desk. How typical. I snorted and grabbed some of it to wipe myself clean. He jumped when I cleaned his stomach. He looked at me and I realized that that feeling, that fire had not disappeared from me. And he saw it too. His hand wove into my hair and we met in a searing kiss. He pulled me down onto the mattress and I let him settle against me, legs pressed against mine and his chest over mine.

My hands moved over his chest and back again. I could feel my erection rub against his leg. His mouth was hot and his lips so enticing that I was getting lost only in his inviting, warm movements. He pulled my bottom lip between his teeth and gnawed on it slightly. I moaned and pressed my erection against his hip. Just as he moved to kiss me again I blurted out:

"Suck me." He backed off, looking offended. I knew he was thinking about the other times when I had said that. Then it had been a joke, an insult, but not now. When I had said it I realized I wanted it badly. Those lips had me mesmerized and I wanted to feel them on my body. I wanted to feel those plush and red lips wrap around my cock. I wanted it so, so badly. _So badly,_ in fact that I was willing to do something I never did. Beg.

"Please, Kahl. Please, please suck me. I want to feel your mouth. Please!" I moaned in his face. He smirked and I was nearly afraid he would use this against me. But then his hands moved lower and he gripped my shirt.

"No!" I panicked. The thought of taking off my shirt when he was right next to me with _that_ body and my body was well, like it was, made me sober up. Well nearly.

"What?" he looked confused for a brief second before realization set in. He nodded and instead slid his hand down into my shorts to grip me firmly. I moaned helplessly at the feel of his sweaty hand. He kissed and licked my neck as he undid my shorts and pushed them down along with my boxers. His hand wrapped around my erection again.

"Oh, yeah." I murmured, closing my eyes. His mouth left my neck and he shifted down. His lips closed over my hipbone, kissing it softly. My hands wove into his hair on their own accord. I groaned as those glorious lips closed over my rock hard erection. They felt exactly like I imagined they would feel: warm, soft and sure. Fuck, Kyle knew what he was doing. His hand was pumping me firmly and his lips were wrapped around my penis.

"Fuck, yes, that's good." I moaned, stroking his hair appreciatively. His tongue ran over my slit and I pushed up into his mouth a bit. He made an angry sound at the back of his throat. But that vibration only made me harder. The hand that wasn't pumping me held me down, lazily stroking my hipbone. He took me in deeper, that hot tongue sliding down as well and my hands tightened in his hair. The thought that this was_ Kyle_ who was sucking me off was overwhelming. I couldn't last, I knew, his hot mouth and that realization was simply too much. He must have sensed it too because he was backing up. I didn't want to lose that feeling though. I wanted to come in his mouth. So fucking desperately. I didn't think he would let me, and before I knew what I was doing, I heard myself moan:

"Kahl! No, GOD! Fuck! I want to, ahgn, so bad!" Damn, the fag made me a whiner, but thank God I wasn't begging again. It wasn't even a full sentence but he must understood because he sucked me harder and pumped faster. I couldn't stop moaning anymore and I pushed him down onto me, clutching his head as I spilled myself completely inside of that hot mouth. I felt him struggle a bit but ignored him. My shaking hands fell to the bed and Kyle got up. He choked quietly and I saw him swallow. He wiped his mouth with his right hand and muttered.

"Seriously, dude." I grinned at the sight. Fuck, the Jew had just sucked me off. The idea was still strange and unbelievably hot. I dressed myself again as he sat down under the fan. Running a shaking hand through his hair, messing it up even more. I remained on the bed, suddenly I was feeling so tired, so relaxed. Fuck, I had never gotten a blow job before but I knew Kyle was good. Damn gay probably had a lot of practice already. I felt my eyes slip closed.

"Don't fall asleep, Cartman." Kyle whispered. I felt him touch my knee.

"Just for a bit, Kahl." I whispered back. I felt him move to lay next to me.

"You're a jerk." His breath was warm on my shoulder.

"Fuck you, Kahl." And I fell asleep.

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!" I jerked from my sleep. Confused. Why did my room smell so different? I felt a gentle breeze over my forehead and a warm leg pressed against my own. I lay on my side and had my arm thrown over something warm and soft. I felt it jerk as the knocking sound came again and move out from under me and got out of the bed.

"Kyle! Are you up?" Jesus fucking Christ it was Kyle's mom. My eyes flew open and I saw Kyle standing by the door. He opened it a bit, so that his mom couldn't look inside his bedroom.

"Yes, I'm up."

"Well, breakfast is ready. Are you coming down?"

"Yeah, uhm, give me a minute to get dressed." His mother moved away. He closed the door with a sigh and turned. He froze when he saw me looking at him.

"Oh, you're up." I sat up.

"Yeah."

"You have to go."

"Well, that's not very nice, Kahl." His eyebrows rose.

"You want to join in on our Jew breakfast?"

I shuddered."No, I guess not." I swung my legs over the bed and got up. I walked to the window and hopped onto the window sill.

"Dude!"

"What?" I looked over my shoulder, confused. Deciding in the process to not look at his naked upper half or his hair that was nearly inviting me to run my hands through. "You said I had to leave!"

"Yes, but you can use the front door, you know." I shrugged.

"I'm used to come through your window."

"Why didn't you do that last night?"

"I can be polite, Jew!" he snorted at my comment.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you around." He seemed nervous, standing in his room and scratching his head like that. I nodded at him and climbed out of his window, the July heat falling over me like a warm blanket.

**The heatwave is far from over! ;) Let me know what you think!**


	3. Isn't it a pity?

**Wow, your reviews made me really happy! I keep saying it, but it keeps being true :) Hope you like this chapter too! Chocolate mask: welcome back! It's great to have you here for this story too. Will not keep you guys. **

**Some lemon**

**Isn't it a pity?**

I was fanning myself with a magazine and looking up some porn on my laptop when my phone vibrated on my desk.

"Poor boy" It said on the screen.

"Sup."

"Yo! I heard you guys went to get ice cream, without me? How dare you!" Leave it to Kenny to complain about something like that, he probably thought I had paid or something.

"Look, dude it's hot. We can go get more ice cream any time of the day, you know it."

"You mean, like, now?" He hinted.

"Yes poor boy, now." I sighed. "Shall I pick you up?"

"My, my, such service, Cartman!"

"Yeah whatever, see you in a bit." I got out and groaned at the heat. I thought I was getting used to the heat after some time, how wrong was I? Driving through South Park with my windows open did help a bit though. I arrived at Kenny's place and pulled over onto the sidewalk for a bit and Kenny walked up. Of course he only wore a short and some sleeveless shirt with holes in it. Cigarette dangling out of his mouth and blonde hair sweaty and greasy. Such a white trash fag. He made a move to get in the car.

"There's none of that in here, Kenny." I pointed to his cigarette. He blew out some smoke and threw it out.

"Let's go and get Kyle."

"Why?" I grunted.

"Because he's our friend, dude! I already texted Stan to come too, but he is 'busy' with Wendy." He lounged into his chair and hung his head out of the window like a dog. Blonde hair waiving in the wind. Not nearly as hot as when Kyle did that earlier. I mentally slapped myself.

"He's at the basketball court."

"What, _again?_"

He smirked. "You know gays, all about the body." I grumbled something. Yes, I knew how they were all about the body. That's why I had refused to take of my shirt when Kyle was going to blow me. I blushed at the memory, luckily the heat camouflaged it. We arrived at the basketball court and were again greeting by the sight of 8 guys being total sweaty fags. We got out and Kenny walked to the fence. I couldn't help but notice Kyle's happy face when he saw the blonde.

"Yo, Kyle, want to get some ice cream?"

"You guys will make me fat." He got the ball, dodged Clyde and scored, earning him a slap on the back from Token. My eyes narrowed at the sight.

"Yeah well, Cartman's paying so.."

"I'm NOT!" But they ignored me.

"Well, okay then." He called a goodbye to the rest, sending a radiant smile towards Token. I never wanted to hit the bother boy so bad. When he got his backpack and walked towards us was when I stopped him.

"Hold on, Jew. You're not going into my car like that." I pointed to his sweaty shirt. He shrugged and walked towards the little fountain next to the court and then, without blinking an eyelid or whatever: he turned on the tab and took off his shirt.

"Nicccce." I heard Kenny say next to me as Kyle dunked his head under the running water and started moving his hand over his sweaty neck and head.

"Nice show, Kyle!" Came Kevin's voice from the court and Clyde wolf whistled as Kyle came up, laughing and cupping some water and splashing it on his chest. The blazing sunlight sparkled on his still pale chest and reflected on the drops in his hair. It was like watching some porno, I could almost see it in slow motion: this toned guy, strong but still slim and lean. Not too muscled, thank God and splashing himself with water, laughing and carefree. I looked next to me at Kenny who was gaping.

"The fag turning you gay, dude?" I grinned at him, he closed his mouth and looked at me.

"You know I don't swing that way. But Kyle does have a nice body, muscles but not too many. I like." He added as Kyle bent over and got a fresh shirt from his back pack. Obviously he came prepared. He walked towards us, pulling on his shirt.

"There. Better?" He asked. I knew I was red. But I was sure they couldn't tell whether it was because of the heat or not.

"I think you forgot some sweat on your legs, Kyle." Kenny said hopefully. Kyle just laughed and walked past us. We all got in the car and I drove off. Kyle was just searching his backpack for something as I saw Kenny study him carefully in the rear mirror.

"Had a fun date with Token, Kyle?" He asked casually. My hands gripped the steering wheel, I had forgotten about that. Kyle found what he was looking for: deodorant and answered Kenny.

"Yeah, it was good." I knew he was carefully avoiding looking at me while he sprayed deodorant on himself.

"Yeah, I thought so, judging by that hickey." Kyle's hand flew to his neck, his face an amazing shade of red.

"I don't have a hickey." He lied. With a shock I realized it must be _my_ hickey. I grinned at him in the mirror and he shot me a death glare.

"Wait, did you-." Kenny started and then turned and leaned over his seat to grab Kyle and yank him closer. He yelped as Kenny heaved him towards himself.

"You DID! You tried to cover it up with make-up!" I choked and started laughing hysterically. Kyle was just turning redder and redder as my laughter grew louder. He sputtered.

"So what if I did? I don't like you guys making fun of me!"

"So tell me Kyle? Was it Token? Was he any good?" He grinned in Kyle's still very red face. And the way Kyle hesitated made Kenny realize something. "It wasn't Token?" He whispered. "Don't tell me you're having your cake and eating it too!"

"It was just this…guy. I don't think he's even gay."

Kenny was confused. "Then why did he do it?"

Kyle shrugged. "I'm just very hot and I can be _very_ persuasive." I decided to cut in.

"This conversation is disgusting and ruining my appetite you guys." We had arrived at the ice cream shop.

"Just as well, fatty, you could do with losing some weight." Kenny poked me in the stomach. We got out and I groaned at the immense line of peopel there. We should have known that on a day like this people would swarm towards it.  
"Noooo. I want my ice cream!" I moaned in defeat. Kenny tugged on Kyle's sleeve and he leaned in so that Kenny could whisper something in his ear. Kyle grinned and nodded.

I leaned on my door and groaned. "It's not faaair."

"Come on, fatty, get in the car." Kyle slapped me on the back and got back in.

"What?"

"Just do it, Cartman." Kenny grinned and got in too. "And start driving."

I drove off anyway. "Where are we going?"

"Just go to the main road."

"I said: where are we going?!" I grumbled.

"The little pond near Denver."

"Fucking genious." I whispered. It was a little pond just outside of Denver, it was a lot like Stark's pond, only better. Secluded and barely anyone knew about it. It would probably be deserted, even on a hot day like this as it was off route. We were the only ones who knew about it as we had stumbled upon it by accident. We had to take a little road, all bumpy and dusty but we ended up at the side of the lake. I parked the car under some trees and we got out. Kenny ran towards it immediately, taking off his shirt and whooping loudly. Kyle laughed and got out too. By the time I had come to the side of the lake they were both in their boxers and were running into the water.

"Come on, join us, Cartman!" Kyle yelled. I hesitated however. I didn't like taking my shirt off. What with Kyle all subtly muscled and Kenny skinny I felt fatter than I had ever felt in my life. Normally I didn't care about this so I blamed it on Kyle gaying up on me and making me feel insecure. I looked at them as they splashed into the water, droplets sliding down Kyle's muscled back. I walked into the cool water, nearly moaning when it flowed over my bare feet in my slippers. Kenny seemed to have realized what was going on.

"Come on in, Cartman! You shy?" He grinned. I hesitated and he got up. "You _are!_"

"What,? No!" I snapped, but my blush gave me away. Kenny got up, grinning. "Okay, then take off your shirt and pants and come in."

"It's okay, I'm not that warm." I huffed, nearly dying from the incredible good feeling of the cool water on my feet and ankles.

Kyle huffed. "Not that warm." He ran his hand through his hair and grinned at me. "Come on, get in!"

I tried to think of an excuse but Kenny and Kyle grinned at each other, Kyle got up too. I knew that look they were giving each other.

"No, no you guys." I backed up. "Don't even think about it!" They walked towards me and I backed up further. "I gave you a ride, you can't-." They seized me by my arms and started dragging me towards the water.

"You assholes, stop it!" But their combined strength was too much for me and before I knew it I was already up to my knees in the water, and they were dragging me even further in. They were laughing loudly.

"No, motherfuckers! Let go!" Both had a dead grip on my arms and Kyle's hand on the small of my back was distracting me. Then, Kenny placed his foot in front of mine and because I was already up to my waist in the water I lost my footing and fell over, taking them down with me. We fell head first into the water. The cool water felt amazing, especially combined with Kyle lithe body as it fell against mine. I got above the water, hair plastered down to my face and clothes sticking to my body.

"Fuck you guys." I mumbled.

Kenny hugged me from behind. "Awww, come on Cartman! Don't you feel better now?" I looked at Kyle who was floating on his back and grinning at me.

"No. You guys suck." I whined, but Kenny dragged me under water again.

We ended up swimming and splashing around for a couple of hours. I was still in my clothes, well they were wet anyway. We climbed up on the little grass field and collapsed, lying next to each other. I looked up at the clear, nearly whitish sky, feeling my clothes start to dry up immediately. I started when I heard a snore next to me. Kenny had fallen asleep. I turned to Kyle at the other side of me, he had himself raised on one elbow and looked over my body at the sleeping blonde. Our eyes met and I smirked.

I liked having Kyle's attention on me and I wanted to keep it that way. So this time I didn't wait for that vibe to come and take me but I leaned in immediately. Grabbing his still wet curls and yanking him forward so that our lips met. He met me very, very willingly, opening his mouth when my tongue swept over it. He moaned quietly as I kneaded his curls under my fingers and I forced him to lay on his back. It felt good to have him under me and that feeling from before was already sweeping over me again, intoxicating me. Just like Kyle's wonderful smell and feel was intoxicating me. I gave him little time to adjust before I pushed my hand inside his wet boxers. His erection was already hard and ready as I wrapped my hand around it. God I loved doing that. It gave me a weird sense of satisfaction to have him literally in the palm of my hand. He gasped against my mouth and I smirked down at him.

"No, no, Cartman, don't! Kenny is right there!" He looked panicked to the sleeping and snoring blonde next to us.

"Well, then you have to try to keep quiet." I whispered, leaning in to lick slow strikes over his exposed neck. He moaned softly as I picked up my pace. Biting his lip and curving his back. Fuck, he was hot when he did that. To prove my point I squeezed him harder and moved faster. I kissed him under his ear and he shuddered violently, starting to buck up into my hand. I looked down at his hips again. Damn, it was such a sexy move, did he even know that? I kissed his neck again and started to suck on his skin. He clawed angrily at my back, trying to pull me away..

"You're not leaving your damn mark on me again." He husked. Ah, so he had noticed that.

"Why not, Kahl?" I licked his neck teasingly.

"Because, because-." He spluttered unintelligently, bucking up harsher. I removed my lips from his neck and looked at his sensual moving hips again. I knew I was pressing my own erection against his hip feverishly but he seemed to ignore it for the time being. The way he was sliding in and out of my hand made me wonder. It made me very curious about something. He saw me looking at me and I smirked.

"Time to repay the favor."

"What are you.." But he ended his question in a loud gasp as I had leaned down and had slowly licked the tip of his penis. I had so much power over him right now, it felt intoxicating. The way he responded to me when we did this stuff was addicting and so incredibly arousing. I saw his hands grab the grass next to his hips roughly and I felt him press up desperately against my mouth. With some hesitation I took him in.

"Oh, Jesus Christ." He moaned quietly. He tasted salty and like the water we had just been swimming in. But the way he tentatively moved in and out of my mouth was making up for that. I knew he was holding back, not wanting to violate me or scare me off. I showed my appreciation by taking him in deeper and the whimper that escaped his mouth turned me on intensely. I knew I was not as good at this as he but he obviously didn't care. One of his hands shakily came up and grasped my head, guiding my movements. And I let him. I knew he wasn't expecting that and I heard a quiet "Oh, shit" above me. His shallow, uncertain movements into my mouth drove me on and I sucked harder and moved down, and without warning, he came.

I'm not gonna lie: it was sticky, bitter and a _lot_. And I was not like Kyle, I didn't swallow, instead I spit it out on his chest.

"Dude!" He said weakly looking down at the mess. I moved away from him and he pulled up his boxers, still looking a bit disapproving.

"What?" I said with an innocent look on my face. I heard a grunt behind me and I knew Kenny was waking up. Kyle paled and got up quickly and walked into the water, washing his stomach and arms, pretending to just wash up a bit. Kenny turned to me and opened his eyes.

"Hey poor boy." I grunted, feeling relieved that my erection had evaporated when I had tasted Kyle's sperm.

"Hey fatso." Kyle came back and sat down at our feet.

"You went back in, why didn't you tell me?" Kenny grinned at Kyle, who grinned back.

"Just a quick dip. Shall we get back?" We all agreed that we'd call it a day and got up and went back to the car. Thank God it was nice and cool inside. I drove back as Kenny and Kyle fell asleep on the backseat. The swimming had made me tired too but I couldn't really doze off behind the wheel. I heard a loud beep and Kyle and Kenny jerked up.

Kenny scratched his head and asked: "Who..?" But Kyle reached into his pants and pulled out his phone. Kenny immediately started wrestling Kyle for his phone.

"What, no, Kenny!" But Kenny dove his hands under Kyle's shirt, tickling him. Kyle was ticklish? I didn't know that! But he sure as hell _was_. He started laughing hysterically and tried to jerk away from Kenny. But Kenny was victorious, he grabbed Kyle's phone from his hand and dashed away flipping it open.

"Oooh… a text message!" He taunted, pushing Kyle away with his free hand.

"Don't! That's private!" Kyle was very cautious about his privacy, we all knew that. He hadn't come out to us until Stan caught him whacking it to men's health a couple of years ago.

"Hey Kye." He read out loud while Kyle was still struggling to get his phone back. I tried to concentrate on the road and was snorting in laughter as Kyle was clawing at Kenny. The blonde was surprisingly agile and managed to dodge him pretty well.

"I sure had fun last night."

"Kenny! Stop it!" I froze. _Token. _It was a text from _Token_. And it implied something I grew furious about for some reason. Even though I knew perfectly well that he was dating him.

Kenny continued: "And can't wait to see you friday." He turned to Kyle. "Ooohhh, a_ third_ date, Kyle? We all know what _that_ means." Yeah, and I knew it too. Kyle was blushing desperately and I was clutching the steering wheel hard. The idea of Kyle doing something like what he had done to me only a few days earlier to someone else made me furious. Of course I knew he had already done those things, judging by his experience but I had chosen to forget that.

But the text wasn't over. "Hope you had fun with the boys today and see you soon. XX T" Kenny grinned at Kyle. "Awww, how cute!"

"Can you knock it off? The gay sex is making me sick." I shouted over my shoulder, even as I vividly remembered Kyle's shape and taste on my tongue. Kenny just grinned at Kyle as he handed him his phone.

"I just think it's so cute how Kyle has a boyfriend!" Kyle turned red.

"He's not my boyfriend, we have only gone out on two dates, Ken."

"Yeah, but still. It's cute."

"Gays aren't cute, they're unnatural, Kenny." I growled. Kyle's death glare turned to me.

"You think gays are unnatural?" Oops.

"Well, yeah. It's abnormal to like cock when you have one yourself."

Kyle was opening his mouth to say something but Kenny cut in.

"Guys! Let's keep it cool okay? That's difficult enough as it is with this weather." He quickly interjected. We entered South Park again and I could tell Kyle was furious with me. I dropped off Kenny first and was left with Kyle. He was giving me the silent treatment, grinding his teeth and looking out of the window. Well, two could play that game. We arrived at his place and he got out not saying goodbye but just slammed the car door angrily. I drove off, keeping my eye on him in the rear view mirror as he walked into his house. His beautiful shoulders clenched in anger, and I almost felt sorry.

**Of course Cartman has to be an asshole even after he has done stuff himself ;) And you know him, he'll act like nothing has happened a moment later. Want to know how? Leave a message!**


	4. Hotter than a match head

**Wow, so many sweet reviews! Can I just say how much I love you guys? You all get a virtual hug from me!**

**Kyle and Token have gone out on a couple of dates. But I always thought Kyle would be really shy about it towards his friends, especially if it's only been a couple of dates. Will Cartman replace Token as his boyfriend? Hm, well, I don't want to reveal that already. Keep reading to find out...**

**WARNING: this chapter contains a describtion of hypoglycemia, a possible side effect of diabetes. BUT! I don't have diabetes myself nor do I know people who do, so this is all based on internet research. If I displayed it incorrectly please forgive and let it slide? **

**Also, this is a big chapter. We all know what that means: SMUT. Ow, yeaaah.**

**Hotter than a match head**

I knew the chance that Kyle would not want to meet me was enormous but I decided to go for it. Stan was still absent, I figured he was either banging Wendy or sleeping, I didn't care. Kenny had also vanished from the face of the earth so I really didn't have much of another choice but to go to the basketball court where the gay would probably be. I hated to admit it but I liked hanging out with the ginger. Even if that meant making out with him or something more.

I parked my car at the basketball court and walked up. Yes, I had been correct. Kyle was playing basketball with a couple of guys, with among them, I grinded my teeth, _Token_. I walked up to the fence.

"Yo, JEW!"

"What?!" He still sounded angry and continued playing.

"Come and get ice cream with me."

"No."

"Damn it, Jew, it wasn't a question!"

"Relax, dude!" Clyde said, passing to Francis. "You can have him in a bit." I flushed an embarrassed red and sat down in the shadow watching them play for a bit. They were all unbelievably red and sweaty. I could see Kyle getting a sunburn as I watched. From my place in the shadow it was less obvious I was spying on him. I couldn't help but notice that Kyle somethings looked a bit more sweaty than the rest and also that he seemed a but confused sometimes. Maybe the heat was getting to him, too.

Suddenly he stood still, eyes unfocused and swaying a bit. I frowned. Clyde noticed it too and he came up to Kyle. I heard him ask:

"You okay?" But Kyle shook his head and suddenly he sagged to his knees. I got up immediately and walked into the basketball court as Clyde and Kevin helped Kyle to his feet who was still shaking. The other were gathering around him, not giving him any space.

"Maybe it's the heat." But I thought different. Kyle was mumbling something and appeared confused and sweating. It wasn't the heat, it was his diabetes. He had told us what to do in such a case. I had laughed at that moment and said I would just let him slip into a coma or something but at this moment I wasn't going to let him die on me. Damn it if he was going to die because of a stupid disease instead of by my hands.  
Clyde helped Kyle into the shadows and I went to the mess of backpacks and located Kyle's. The filthy orange was immediately recognizable. For a gay he sure didn't have a good feeling for color. Token ushered the others away so that Kyle had more room. I took his backpack with me and moved to sit on my knees next to Kyle. Clyde was forcing a bottle of water against Kyle's lips who took it gingerly and with shaking hands. Unzipping Kyle's backpack I rummaged around in it, deciding to ignore the lube and condoms I encountered there. Kyle was coughing and looking at me. I knew he was trying to say something but he was too out of it. I found his glucometer and two syringes. I grabbed his hand, pricking his finger with the glucometer.

The little screen gave a weird measurement. Kyle had told us that it was meant for high values, not low ones. So that indicated not a too high level of glucose, but a too low one. A good thing I had checked first, I nearly wanted to administer insulin, which would have made things worse.

"What are you doing?" Clyde asked.

"What does it look like? Rescuing him, you douche." Kyle had told us what to do in a case like this: giving him sugar. But he was too confused to eat, he looked nearly drunk-like. His eyes unfocusing and I was almost sure he was about to pass out. I grabbed the syringe with the label "Glucagon" and immediately turned him over pushing his jeans down and the needle into his buttock, emptying it. Clyde turned a bit green at the sight, but I redressed him and turned him over again. I only had eyes for Kyle's face. Token came up to me and looked down at Kyle, his face worried.

"You sure you did the right thing?" Behind him the rest of the team had resumed playing.

"What? Yes!" Of course everybody would think I was poisoning him. Like I would do that right in front of them. Kyle kept sweating and remained unfocused.

"You really sure?"

"YES TOKEN! It needs 15 minutes, he told us how to do this." And sure, Kyle slowly got some color back and looked at me with a more steady look.

"Oh, thank God." I had said it before I knew it. He was breathing deeply now and looked much more focused. After a few more minutes he nodded shakily.

"All right, Kyle's back in the game you guys!" Kevin shouted happily.

"No he's not you moron!" I snapped back over my shoulder. I zipped up Kyle's backpack.

"Do you feel better now?" Clyde asked. Kyle nodded and gave him his water bottle back. I got up and pulled Kyle up, taking his backpack in my free hand. We had been sitting there for nearly 20 minutes but I knew it would take a while before he was completely himself.

"Come on." I led him towards my car. No way I was going to let him play anymore now. As we walked he was slapped on the back by the others and Token made a motion that indicated he should call him. Kyle smiled weakly at their actions and permitted me to led him towards my car. I pushed him inside and drove off. We were silent for the bigger part of the ride. He knew what I wanted to hear, but he was too proud to say it. When I drove into his street I heard him mumble.

"Thanks."

"What was that Kahl? didn't hear you!" I said loudly.

"I _said_: THANK YOU." He shouted at me.

"Good Jew." I said sweetly, parking my car in front of his house. We both got out and I didn't ask permission to follow him inside.

"Oh, hey bro, hey fatty." Ike greeted us from the couch.

"Hey Ike." I said to him after I saw Kyle's stern look. Kyle went to the kitchen but I got up the stairs and into his room and turned the fan on. His bed was a mess of pillows and blankets and I sincerely hoped it was because he had not gotten any sleep not because he had gotten some. I kicked the covers away and lay down. Kyle came in carrying two glasses of water and looking bewildered.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

He was silent, then: "I told you I'm not some _service_ Cartman!"

"Next time I'll let you die, Jew face! Your precious boyfriend didn't even seem to know what to do."

He set the glasses of water down on his desk and got out his glucometer to prick his finger again. I heard is phone beep and he got it out of his pants. No doubt a text from Token. I felt strangely proud when he ignored it and instead chose to talk to me.

"You're such a jerk." I ignored that statement. He seemed satisfied with the number on the screen of his glucometer and sat down on the bed.

"Look. Okay, I already said thank you, didn't I?"

"You did, and you really can't say it enough, you know that." He was silent and lay down next to me.

"Why did it happen?" I asked after some more silence. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Probably too much exercise. It's bad for my…condition."

"Then why do you do it?"

He shrugged. "I like basketball. I forgot that when I do it too much, this stuff happens." I turned to my side to look at him.

"Well, then you should thank me for being there. At least I was able to save you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He turned to me. We were silent again and he looked at me steadily. I felt uneasy at his stare and shifted. His look was different than how henormally looked in this situations. He looked hungry, nearly. It gave me chills, I wasn't used to_ this_ look. But I liked it. It was clear this day had made him so out of it, that he needed well, some release. I loved it when Kyle needed or wanted me.

I wasn't surprised therefore when his hand slid into my hair or when he leaned in to softly drag his lips over mine. I responded to his kiss and quickly forced my tongue into his mouth. His kiss was also different than how he normally kissed. It was more aggressive and demanding and before I knew it I was pushed onto my back. His passion was evident in his touches and his hot mouth on mine. He kissed me eagerly and his hands roved over my body, I squirmed a bit as I felt his hands trace my chest and stomach. Gays were about the body and my body was well, not gay proof. But his lips landed on my neck and he kissed and licked my skin then his hands drifted lower and he pushed my legs apart. I started but then he came up, still kissing me and he lay down between my legs.

"Kahl.." But he cut me off when he rolled his hips into mine. A loud groan forced itself from my lips. It felt weird, Kyle grinding into me like that, but good weird. My legs rose on their own accord, giving Kyle better access and he took full advantage of that, rolling his hips harder against mine. His erection pressing against mine as he kissed my neck harshly. His hands grabbed my hips and he grinded down onto me. I moaned loudly in his curls as he repeated the movement. His urgency suddenly quiet clear to me. But that same urgency was in me and I bucked back and my hands drifted over his back.

"Kahl, what are you…" But I was cut off again as he grinded down particularly hard. His breathing was coming out in gasps and I knew I was moaning quietly. His right hand shifted up and he grasped the hem of my shirt and he started to pull it up. Immediately I pushed him away hard so that he was forced off of me.

"No!" We were both panting. He looked at me confused.

"What-?" But then realization hit him. "Why are you so insecure about all this?"

"Seriously? Look at me, Kahl!" I petted my protruding stomach and smacked my thighs. "And now look at you!" His eyes moved up and down over my body and I could see his mouth twitch. Was the bastard actually going to _laugh_ at me? His mouth twitched some more before bursting out laughing.

"This isn't funny, Jewface!" I punched him in the shoulder and he fell down on his back.

"But it _is_." He wheezed.

"Why? Tell me why this is funny? Because I sure as hell don't find it funny!" I leaned over him, glaring down angrily. He managed to stop laughing and whispered in my face.

"You think I'm hot." I blushed enormously at that.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, yes you do! Cartman thinks I'm hooooot." He sang.

"Stop it!" I whacked him on his stomach. But he just giggled and grabbed my arm. Before I had time to stop him he had pushed me onto my back again.

"Let me show you what I think about your body." He whispered in my ear. His lips were on my neck instantly, sucking, licking and teasing. With some force he pushed my legs apart and lay between them, hands drifting over my chest and shoulders. Just as I was about to tangle my hands into his hair to pull him closer he backed up. This time I couldn't stop him when both his hands reached down and pulled my shirt up. Some unintelligent whine fell from my lips but he had already thrown my shirt on the floor. Without hesitation he pulled his own shirt off too.

"There, we're even." He moved back over my body, kissing my collarbone and his long-fingered hands skidding over my nipples. I moaned when our chest met. We were both sweaty but he was lean, strong and fuck, did that feel good. It felt even better when his mouth drifted lower and all my doubts about were pushed aside when I heard him moan softly as he kissed my chest and press his tongue into my nipples. Kyle wanted me, the evidence was poking against my leg rather hard. My own hands moved over his shoulders and into his hair as he sucked on my nipple. I groaned and pressed him closer. He kept licking me but his hands drifted lower, fingers hooking into my pants. He backed up and swiftly pulled them off. He licked his lips and went to move over my body again but I held up my hand. He raised his eyebrows in question. With shaking hands I undid his shorts and slid them down a bit.  
I had a feeling I knew where this was heading but I felt I wanted it. The way Kyle kissed me or treated my body was amazing, so much better than I had ever anticipated. I wanted more. And usually when I want something, I get it. Our kiss was more desperate this time. I dove my hand into his boxers and stroked him as his hands kneaded my stomach and my hips. He was panting harshly against my chest where he was still pressing desperate kisses and licks. His hands shakily pulled at my boxers and I lifted my hips so that he could pull them off. Without hesitation he took off his own. Jesus, he was beautiful naked. But I had barely a moment before he came back. Kissing me with a burning desire and I responded willingly, moaning and moving my hands into his hair. I pulled him onto me and he settled between my legs, rubbing us together.

"Oh, fuck." I moaned against his lips as he bucked into me shallowly. He buried his head in my shoulder and kissed me there. My hands stroked his shoulders and back and I growled low in my throat as he bit down on my skin. His left hand held my hip and he was slowly rocking into me. His hot breath fell on my ear as he whispered.

"Oh, fuck Cartman! I- I want to.." He stopped himself. But damn, I wanted it too. His need for me was having its effect on me too. The idea of taking our 'sessions' further didn't terrify me at all, even if it meant that Kyle would be on top. It actually made me exited, the way he practically worshipped my body and what it would feel like if he did that a bit more.  
One of my hands left his shoulder and encountered his little bedside table. If I knew Kyle well this was where I would find it. And sure, when I had opened the little drawer my hand instantly felt a bottle of lube. I got it out and pushed it against his chest. He swallowed as he took it from me but opened it nonetheless. It was such a weird sight to see him squirt some lube onto his hand that I had to distract myself.  
I started kissing his sweaty neck and let my hands drift over the warm skin of his shoulders. His right hand moved lower and I felt his slick fingers slide over my opening. My eyes snapped open. Wow, that felt weird. My eyes found his and I saw he was a bit nervous but I could tell he really, really wanted to do this as well. I felt my eyes widen as one of those long fingers slowly pressed into me. Slowly he moved it in and out of me and it took me a while to get used to the weird invasive feeling. I closed my eyes and let out a long breath. It made me relax more and Kyle took it as a cue to push another finger in. I instinctively clamped down on him. His soft lips were suddenly on my face, kissing me and he whispered in my neck.

"You have to trust me Cartman." I growled but took another deep breath and felt myself relax. He slipped his fingers in, thrusting softly and slowly.

"Yeah, like that. You're doing really good." He murmured breathlessly. He spread his fingers slowly and then he pushed them up.

"Oh, FUCK!" I groaned out. White, hot pleasure had shot through me, making me completely forget my discomfort. Kyle kept kissing me and spread his fingers more, grazing over that one spot from time to time. My hands were moving over his shoulder, combing his hair lazily. The discomfort and weird feeling had left me. It was now a strange kind of dull pleasure that made me want more. His hand suddenly left me and I saw him picking up a pillow and raise my hips with his hands to push it under me. I didn't like being in such a vulnerable position. He saw my expression but whispered in my ear.

"It's easier like this, trust me." I wanted to make some remark about how he must be a whore to know that but then his fingers were back, sliding in deep. He had been right, his access was much better this way. I couldn't help but groan loudly as he found a slow thrusting pace. My eyes were closed and I was panting I knew. But Kyle was the same. Whenever I opened my eyes I saw his concentrated face, flushed red and his eyes had a misty haze, like he couldn't believe he was doing this and how he wanted it so bad. I gasped when I felt a third finger prod me and slide in slowly. The discomfort was back. Kyle seemed to notice and leaned in again, kissing my chest and murmuring softly. As the strange feeling slowly ebbed away I felt my knees rise, exposing myself more. Normally I would freak out about it but I knew how Kyle was all ethic and trustworthy and stuff. He wouldn't make fun of it. And judging by his hard and red erection it was actually appreciated very much. I noticed how I was really, fully stretched right now but that Kyle was stalling.

"Jesus Christ, Kahl!" I said raspy. "I'm ready!" I groaned. He withdrew his hands and grabbed the lube. With shaking hands he covered himself in it. He moved forward and I raised my hips. I saw him biting his lip as he slowly guided himself into me. Our groans were simultaneous. I clutched the sheets in my grip and pushed my head back. He leaned in, one hand on my hip the other next to my head. He kissed me over my face.

"Fuck, you feel good." He whispered against me cheek. I was panting and trying to get used to this feeling. He was in so much deeper than his fingers and it felt very different too. The way his hipbones pressed into me and the feeling of his stomach over mine was intense. He gave me time to relax as he kept kissing me on my face, his hand on my hip stroking me comfortingly. I took a couple of deep breaths and felt myself relax. He noticed it too and slowly withdrew and rocked back in. I groaned at the feeling.

"Ughn...weird. Nice. Fuck."

It was strange but so good. He seemed to agree with me and moaned against my neck as he found a slow, sensual rhythm:

"Oh, fuck yeah."

My hands found their way onto his lower back, reveling in the feel of his muscles moving under my fingers as he slowly grinded into me.

"Oh, fuck, you're really warm, Cartman." He groaned against my neck. "Feels so nice." He finished. Right now I could only moan and grunt softly in his hair. Then he moved back from my neck, both hands onto my hips and he tilted them. I knew what he was going to do, but wasn't prepared for it either way. He grinded back in and hit my prostrate dead on. His fingers had felt great but it felt like his cock had been made for the sole purpose of hitting that spot. I jerked and arched my back, taking him in deeper. The groan that escaped my lips was needy.

"Right there, huh, Cartman?" I saw him smirk down on me a bit.

"Fuck you, Kahl." I moaned back, even as I started to push back into his sensual grinding. In his current position I could admire his body more, the rippling of the muscles in his lower abdomen and the easy movements of his hips that I had admired earlier in full view. Fuck, he was hot. I really didn't see why he wanted to do something like this with me. But he was moaning under his breath and biting his lips, who were becoming fuller and redder because of it. A soft blush present on his upper body and I saw him look down on my body hungrily. Oh yes, Kyle wanted me, there was no doubt about that. He leaned in to place a shaking hand next to my head and kissed my neck. He panted softly in my ear as he picked up his pace. I was slowly losing it. I was groaning and pushing back desperately, wanting that finish and climax eagerly.

"God, you're so tight." He whimpered as he moved even faster, ramming into my prostrate. "Oh, fuck, fuck, it feels so good." I grabbed his waist and pulled him into me harder. I knew I was panting just as loudly as he was. He leaned in to kiss my neck again.

"Come on, Cartman." He groaned. He wanted me to finish. I could tell he was holding back just barely. "Come _on_." But then his hand on my hip moved up to grasp my erection.

"Oh, fuck, FUCK!" I groaned, spilling myself over my stomach. His breathing hitched as I clamped around him, pushing into me hard and fast, prolonging my orgasm and coming himself.

"Yes, yes, YES!" he chanted in my ear as he grinded into me hard. He panted while slowly stilling his movements, resting his head against my collarbone. He pulled out and moved to collapse next to me. We were both panting and Kyle was hiding his face in his elbow, arm thrown over his eyes. I pulled the pillow out from under me and dropped it on the floor. Damn, I was covered in all kinds of nasty stuff, but Kyle interrupter my thoughts about cleaning up.

"Did I hurt you?" He was still out of breath and hiding his face.

"What? No, I thought that was clear." I grunted back.

"Oh, okay." Then something clicked in my head.

"Wait." I turned to him, tugging his arm away from his face. He turned to face me. "Had you never...never done something like that?" He blushed furiously, eyes darting away from mine.

"Well, not exactly like _that._" He got up from his bed, still stark naked and I continued to gape at him. He walked towards his desk and I saw him prick his finger again.

"Why not?" I asked him. He blushed even more.

"People always assume I'm a bottom." He cursed softly when he saw the screen, digging around in his backpack again. He got out some sugar cubes and put them in his mouth. His hands were shaking a bit and he looked a bit dazed. I realized that this day had probably been too intense for him. He continued talking though, as he chewed on the cubes.

"Not that I _mind_, I just never had the chance to…" he shook his head as if he didn't want to delve into it more. He lay down on the bed again and I saw he was exhausted. I pulled myself up, looking down at him. He was already slipping into sleep, his face all relaxed and well, satisfied.

"You should get some sleep, Kahl."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry." He mumbled. I got up and cleaned myself with some tissues and dressed myself. Soreness was already setting in and I was desperately in the need of a shower.

"Don't touch my stuff, Cartman." He mumbled. I chuckled and leaned in over him, grinning. His sleepy eyes met mine. He looked really pretty in this afterglow. Okay, let's dial the gayness down, shall we? One of his hands came up and he grasped my neck, pulling me down. Our lips met softly.

"I'm going home."

"Mmm." He kissed me again.

"I'll see you later, Kahl."

"Hm, yeah, okay." His hand dropped and he had fallen asleep. I walked towards the window and looked back one last time. He looked really peaceful like that. I cursed myself and got onto the windowsill and got out. As I was driving towards my house I realized I was still thinking about had happened that day. That weird 'glucose attack', the strange assertive look in Kyle's eyes, the way he had nearly worshipped my body, the way he had looked when he had fucked me. The weird, sensitive feeling I had felt when kissing him goodbye.

When I drove into my street it took me a while to realize that that was all I could think about.

All I could think about was Kyle.

God fucking damn it.

**Next up: Cartman may be confused...but so is Kyle...**

**Review? I like to hear what you think!**


	5. Meet you on the rooftop

**You guys are amazing! I loved your reviews! I know putting Kyle on top is still some sort of taboo but I really felt he deserved it. I'm glad you thought it was hot, even if you were all a bit surprised too, I guess ;) I hope you can read some of Kyle's emotions through Cartman's eyes. Not going to keep you guys.**

**I hope you like this chapter too! **

**Meet you on the rooftop**

I was confused. I was confused because I wasn't confused. Kissing the Jew that first time hadn't been weird at all. While it should have been just that. And taking tings further with him had even made sense, in some sick way. The fact of the matter was that having sex with him had felt more like some inevitable conclusion of our weird friendship. Kyle's desperate need for me and my desperate need for him had pushed all those weird feelings aside. And now, the next day I didn't know what to make off it. My God, I was starting to sound like some weird hippy. Like Stan.

I got up from my bed and walked to my window, looking out over the parched lawn and street that was sizzling in the heat that never seemed to stop, not even in the evening. Speaking of the hippy, I hadn't seen him in ages, I decided to call him. But before I could, Kenny called me.

"Hey dude."

"Yo, want to get some ice cream?"

"What,_ again_?"

"Half of the time it's too cold to eat ice cream, let's make the most of it."

"Fine, this time you're paying, though."

"What evs."

"I'll come and pick you up." Great, now_ I_ was acting like a public service. Most be the afterglow. I grumbled and got outside. The heat was on me instantly, even this late in the evening, wrapping around me like it was a friend I hadn't seen in ages. I drove towards Kenny's house's and waited outside. Glad that I didn't have to get out right away, I was limping slightly even now that it was already in the evening, and knowing Kenny he would see right through it.

He walked up, looking even more white trash than usual: his tank top was smeared with some dirt and oil. It looked like he had been fixing his car. His jeans had holes in them and were white washed with bleach and he wore combat boots. He threw his cigarette on the floor, blew out some smoke and got in.

"Sup, dude."

"Hey." He started fidgeting with the radio as I drove off.

"I've already called the other guys." He said.

"Got Stan's voicemail." He grinned. "We all know what that means."

"Yuck, hippy sex!"

He snorted "Yeah." He slid down further in his seat, enjoying the cool evening breeze. "I also called Kyle and guess what?" My stomach did a weird flip when Kenny mentioned the Jew.

"What?" But I couldn't help but grin as I saw his happy face.

"You already know apparently."

"Oh?"

"He got some diabetic attack or something? And now his mom won't let him leave the house."

"He got grounded?" Now we both laughed.

It took a while before we both calmed down. Kenny wiped away some tears and said:

"Aw, poor Kyle."

I grinned and parked the car. This time the line was a lot smaller because it was already in the evening and kids were in bed already. We got our ice cream, only one scoop because of Kenny being poor, and we ate it sitting on the hood of my car.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"That diabetic thing."

"Oh, he just collapsed and I patched him up. He's such a pussy."

"You patched him up?" _Damn._ "Aww, you care for him!"

"Yeah, well. If he's going to die, it's by my hands not by some stupid disease." I tried. But I knew I had a smile on my face. I had had one all day and I just couldn't wipe it away from my face. I saw Kenny was studying me carefully, licking his Malaga ice cream.

"What?" He was silent as he continued to study me. I felt a bit uneasy as his stare went up and down my body.

"I dunno. You seem so relaxed."

"Maybe I'm just getting used to the heat." My timing of saying that wasn't so well, considering a large bead of sweat was just sliding down my face.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you…" He shook his head. "Never mind."

I chose to ignore that comment because well, it was true. He was hinting towards sex and that I had gotten some of that. Which I didn't want Kenny to know. And I was sure Kyle didn't either. But Kenny was a blab and continued musing, this time however about Kyle.

"So, what do you think about Kyle and Token?"

"Disgusting, why?"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

"You really made Kyle upset by saying that same thing earlier. " I shrugged.

"I think he has forgotten about it already." Well, judging by yesterday he had certainly put it out of his mind for a bit.

"You think so? He sounded really upset. You know our opinion means a lot to him. Why do you think he didn't come out until he had to? He was afraid we would ditch him as a friend."

"Well, we should have." He was silent for a bit.

"It's sad that only Stan, Kyle and I know that's your way of saying you love Kyle." I chocked on my strawberry ice cream.

"I don't love Kyle!"

"Oh, please! In your own twisted way you do." He scoffed, but kept silent. Thank God. I didn't want to divulge into it more. His phone rang, saving us from further diving into this weird subject.

"Ello."

…

"Aha."

…

"Sure thing, babe."

…

"Right now? I'm kinda hangin' out with-."

…

"Really? Whipped cream you say?"

….

"_And_ Tequila…?"

Oh, man, it was one Kenny's hook-ups. The shit-eating grin on his face told it all.

…

"Okay, I'll be right over." He hung up. He grinned back at me as he pocketed his phone.

"I take it you're leaving?" I deadpanned, sounding a lot like Craig. He got up from the hood of my car, still licking his ice cream.

"It's Bebe. She's not opposed to a threesome, you can come too if you want to? I don't think she'll mind your bulk." Kenny was always, always propositioning everybody. Even me at times like these. It was hard to tell whether he was joking too.

"No thanks, I'm good." He was studying me again, as if trying to say: "Yeah, you probably had enough already." How the fuck did he always know these things? When Stan and Wendy had been dating and Stan had told us time and time again he had gotten laid Kenny had just looked at him with a smug look mouthing 'no' behind his back whenever he told that. Kenny had some sort 'gotten-laid-radar' and he was using it's rays on me right now. I tried to wipe away my smile, that was threatening to get back onto my face everytime I didn't keep myself in check.

"Hmm." He mused, giving me a once-over before giving me a pat on the back.

"Well, I'll be going then."

"Later, Blondie."I grinned, still licking my ice cream. He walked away and turned when he came to the end of the street.

"And apologize to Kyle!"

"Whatever!" I yelled back. I wasn't going to apologize to him. Though seeing him was a nice idea and thanks to that phone conversation I already knew where to find him. I made sure that Kenny was away before getting into my car and driving over to Kyle's place. I parked my car on the curb and decided to break in through his window. Just for old time's sake. I climbed onto the little roof under his window and was about to climb onto the window sill quietly when I saw he was in his room, pacing a bit and on the phone. Was everybody on the phone right now? Lame.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, don't worry about it."

…

"I'm sorry too." He chuckled a bit. Hm, he had put on a deep, measured voice. As if he was trying to seduce the person on the other line. It was clear that he was talking to Token. Okay, time to put an end to this. I made quite a show and made sure to make a lot of noise as I climbed into his room. He wheeled around to face me.

"I'll, uhm, I'll call you back later okay?"

…

"Yeah, my mom." He kept eying me as I dusted myself off when I stood in the middle of his room. I grinned at his explanation.

"Okay, bye." He hung up and put his phone away.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, 'hello' to you too, Kahl." But he came closer.

"No, seriously."

I just shrugged. "Heard you grounded because of your physical abnormality."

"Did you come to check on me?" He didn't have to draw his voice out so much. Not to mention that grin that could have been wiped off his face.

"No." But my blush made him cock his eyebrow.

"Just wanted to see if you were all okay again." I grumbled, looking away from him.

"Aw, you were worried." He came even closer and I could take in his wonderful smell: the butchy Axe deodorant and something else, something very Kyle-like. It was harder to deny the fact that I _had_ been a bit worried, especially when his hands softly grasped my arms and started sliding up.

"No." He was being all dominant again. Fuck, I liked that. I especially liked it when his hands slid over my shoulder. I shuddered and moved closer, our chest softly touching.

"Well, since you don't care I'm not offering for you to _check_." Fuck ME that was a hot proposal. I leaned up and kissed him roughly. He moaned and yanked me closer to him by my shoulders. His hands felt amazing on my body as he trailed them over my body especially the way he did it in a sure and desperate manner. My own hands traveled into his hair, pulling him down.

"You taste like strawberries." He murmured against my lips.

"Ice cream." I breathed back as my fingers traced his back muscles. He chuckled softly. I almost had to stand on tiptoe to reach him properly but neither of us cared. His hands sliding lower to pull me against him even as he leaned down. His mouth left mine as he kissed my neck and I shamelessly started stroking his back under his shirt.

"Don't care about me huh?"

"Shut up, Kahl, just shut up." He just chuckled and licked and bit my neck heatedly. My hands roved over his toned back and grabbed his ass possessively. He nearly squeaked at that. Our kiss quickly became heated and he pulled me back towards his bed. He broke our kiss to lay down on it and I practically jumped him. This time I didn't hesitate to take of my shirt as his hands moved towards my waist. He practically yanked off his too. My mouth landed on his neck, licking in easy strikes and my hands on his hips. I grinded into him a bit and he moaned eagerly.

God, we were both so horny, so hungry for the other. That fiery feeling had taken me over, making me nearly insatiable. I couldn't get enough of the feeling of his smooth and soft skin under my hands. Or the way his fingers moved longingly over my back and shoulders. His hot wet mouth as we kissed, his soft curly hair sliding between my fingers. His low and breathy moans that fell against my lips, my neck, my collarbone.

Before I knew it we were both naked and he was under me as I straddled him, grinding up to me. My hands were everywhere, stroking him and caressing him. I loved his sweaty skin, his low moans and almost silent pleas for more. I gave him exactly what we wanted and wrapped my hand around his erection. A lot more sure of myself than usual. His loud moan spurring me on to move fast and steady. His hands slid over my back and grabbed my ass. I moaned against his neck. His finger spread over me, one of his hands sliding lower and stroking me over my entranced. A pained whine fell from my lips.

"Ah, so none of that." He breathed in my neck.

"Well." I started, grinning against his ear. "I could fuck _you_." He froze under me, but whispered back:

"I- I don't know. Maybe next time." I backed up to look at his face. I was surprised, I knew he had done it before. Hell, he had done it to _me_, why make a big deal out of it?

"What? Still sore from getting fucked by Token?" It was out of my mouth before I knew it. He paled and I knew I had gone too far. Way too far. It took all my might to keep him down as he bucked up to throw me off of him.

"Get _off _of me, Cartman. NOW!" He shouted. I quickly grabbed his wrists and tried to force him down. Wow, was I naïve to think he would let me say that. Was I naïve to think I was stronger. He easily flipped me over and tried to get off me but because I still held his hands he was pulled against me again. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist, easy because he had ended up between my legs. I tried to reason with him.

"Kahl…" He looked so extremely angry right now. Cheeks still flustered from our make-out session, eyes wide and glaring. I did the only thing that came natural right now: I kissed him. Even as he tried to pull himself away I still held him by his wrists.

"No-" But I started kissing his neck and collarbone.

"Cartman stop!" But I bucked up to push our erections together. Half furious, half aroused he lowered himself onto me. I kept paying attention to his neck and he let me. I could tell that he was still furious about my remark. Although I still wasn't exactly sure why it had made him so upset. But as he rolled his hips into mine I let the thought slip away from my mind. I moaned as he found an easy, sensual rhythm.

"Don't think you can get away with it so easily every time." He growled. I grinned in his sweaty face. He smiled hesitantly back and gripped my hips rolling us onto our side. I looked surprised.

"Move closer." He husked. Like I was able to resist that voice. So I did. He grabbed my hips moving our lower bodies closer to each other. He held my gaze steadily as he spit into his hand and moved it to our erections that were brushing each other and wrapped his hand around both of them, pushing them together.

"Jesus Christ." I moaned as he stroked both our erections in his grip. He smirked at my reaction and continued to fist our erections, moving faster. My eyes closed on their own accord. His hot breath ghosted over my face as he kissed and nipped my lips. I half heartedly returned the kiss, too focused of our pushed together cocks. I could literally feel his rapid heartbeat beat against the veins pushing against my own erection. Fuck, I had heard about people doing this but I had never known it was this hot. Our legs were tangled in each others, our hips mashed together and our chest brushing the other's. My hands were sliding over his side and chest and it just couldn't get over the fact that his body_ really_ felt this good every time I touched him.

But then, he shallowly bucked into his own hand and up against my erection and I groaned loudly against his lips. He panted in return and picked up his pace more. Tentatively I started to buck into his hand too, matching his speed. He whimpered and finally pulled his lips away from mine to rest his head against the pillows. Eyes closed and sweat slowly sliding down his forehead. He looked really, absolutely gorgeous when he was this hot and bothered. I heard my moans start to fuse with his.

"Oh, fuck, fuck." He swore softly, biting his lip. His precum lubed up his hand, turning me on immensely for some reason.

"Damn, Kahl." I groaned. His legs started to tremble softly against mine at my voice. He was getting close, the tell-tale signs were there already. The way he was tensing his arms, the way he was trembling and moaning under his breath constantly. My hands tangled into his hair, kneading it softly and stroking my fingers through it. I closed my eyes and gripped his hair hard. He made a low whimpering sound and thrust faster and harsher. He tensed and shuddered and I felt him come messily over the covers. He moaned hoarsely but his grip never faltered as he completely rode out his orgasm. He shifted slightly, moving our hips apart so that he was only grasping my erection.

I was getting closer because of his touch but he pushed me back onto my back and his mouth was on my body immediately. His hot lips moving over my chest and moved down quickly. My hands tangled into his hair and I sighed contently as he kissed lower and lower, still stroking me.

"God damn it, just suck me already." I groaned as he kept kissing my lower abdomen teasingly.

"I thought you could be polite." He slowly licked a slow line from the base to the tip of my erection. I was shaking a bit and grabbed his head a bit harder, trying to direct him.

"NOW." I growled. But he chuckled weakly and took me in slowly, still stroking me. I moaned, arching my back and making him take me in deeper. And he allowed it, swirling his tongue over me and sucking hard.

"God! Fuck!" I was moaning loudly and so fucking close already and guided his head shamelessly and he let me. I wanted to say 'filthy whore' or something like that at that total submission but what came out was:

"Oh, _shit_, Kyle." And I came right in his mouth. He kept sucking me, swallowing all of my come. He came up and his hands were still shaking as lay next to me. The sun was now really setting outside, the light sliding into his room. I looked to my left at the setting sun, debating with myself whether to leave right away or not. His hand stroked my arm for a bit.

"Stay for a bit?" It was nearly a question, hesitant and unsure and nearly a demand. It was clear he really wanted me to stay. I looked at him and he looked back. His hand still softly stroking me. Uncertainty darting in his eyes as I studied his face.

"Sure." I said after a pause. He looked visibly relieved and got up from the bed. He dressed himself into his boxers and shorts. I did the same, looking around for a towel or something. I really needed to wipe away the sweat from my face and chest. He seemed to have read my mind and threw me one. I caught it and tried to wipe away some sweat but the heat was still suffocating and trying to make me sweaty. He scratched his head as I put on my shirt.

"Be right back." He stepped out of his room, apparently going to the bathroom. I knew I had little time before he got back so I immediately started scanning his bookcase. He came back in and softly closed the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for your diary."

He chuckled. "What?"

"Well, you're probably _so _gay that you keep a diary. I figured I would have a look in it." I turned to him and he looked back with an amused expression on his face.

"You really think I'm that gay?" My eyebrows rose.

"Well, yeah."

He grinned a bit. "I hate it when you're right." My eyes widened.

"Where? I wanna read it!"

"Not telling you."

"You're no fun."

He quirked one of his eyebrows. "That's not what you said a few minutes ago." He joked as he put his shirt on.

"Come." He walked towards the window.

"Where are we going?" But I followed him as he climbed outside onto the bit of flat roof. He just grinned and remained silent. Instead of climbing down though he climbed up, even helping me onto the tilted roof. He climbed towards the side that was already in shadow and facing the Rockies. He lay down on it and I lay next to him.

"Uh, Kahl, what are we doing here?"

"Shht." He was silent, hands behind his head as he stared up at the sky. The stars were slowly appearing across the deep purple sky. He looked up at them with a faraway look on his face. I shifted closer, drinking in his slightly tanned, freckled face and that happy, content expression in his wide, brown, expressive eyes. I ended up next to him and put my head right next to his shoulder. He shifted and pulled his arm under my neck, pulling me to lay with my head on his chest.

"Really, really gay, Kahl."

"Shut up." He just stroke my shoulder softly as we looked up at the sky silently. He started to talk softly, unsurely. As if sharing this with me was dangerous.

"I used to come up here sometimes when I was younger when my mom was bugging me."

"That explains why I couldn't find you sometimes."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I used look down on you trying to climb inside with your fat ass."

"EY!" But I grinned a bit. I knew he couldn't see it but he knew I was grinning nonetheless.

"So, why do you come up now? Bitch ass mom still bothering you?" He pinched my arm in warning.

"No, not so much anymore. Now I just come here to look at the stars." I looked up at his face, he was really content and happy to be here on his roof.

_With me._

The realization felt weird and hit me like a train, waltzing over me and leaving me behind all dazed and confused. He was still dating Token, so why was he even enjoying this? Why did I even care? Fuck, man…He looked down at me and he frowned a bit, concerned because of my expression.

"What?" he stroke my arm, trying to reassure me but confusing me in the progress.

"Nothing." Lost for words for the first time in years, and all because I had looked at Kyle's content expression. I laid back down, letting the cool evening air flow over me and the feel of Kyle's warm body next to me sooth me. We looked up at the stars together and for a moment I forgot about Token and the whole fucked up situation. I didn't need an explanation, for now. Hell, I didn't even need cheesy poofs to be happy or a video game to feel satisfied.

For one moment being on that roof was enough for me. And I didn't even care how gay that sounded.

**Next: Cartman confronts Kyle about Token. Oh, hell yes.**

**Please let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Been down

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really love you guys for leaving your thoughts and opinions! **

**This is a bit of a sad chapter and I really hope you won't kill me for it. It was rather difficult to write but I felt it had to be done.**

**Been down**

Was I being creepy, spying on Kyle like this? Probably.

But spying on Kyle came natural to me. It was something I had done for as long as I had known him and I sure as hell wasn't going to stop now. Especially since it was Friday and he had just gotten back from his date with Token.

I could tell Kyle had actually put some thought and time into his outfit and appearance. He had dressed up nice: dark jeans and some button up shirt. Dark green. A color that didn't clash so horribly with his hair. Not that Token was paying a lot of attention to Kyle's outfit at this particular moment:

They were outside Token's house, pressed against some low wall and making out like randy teenagers. The way they were kissing was a lot more aggressive than the way Kyle kissed me. But he seemed to be into it just as well. Token pressed the stupid Jew against the wall and his hands were drifting over Kyle's hips. I grinded my teeth in anger. He was mine to touch, _mine_, not Token's! I almost didn't believe it when it had come out and into the open that Kyle was dating Token but this was a little more evidence than I needed. Especially when Token started kissing Kyle's neck and whispered something in his ear. I saw Kyle's eyes widen and I had a pretty shrewd idea what it was that Token had said. A proposition.

The filthy whore.

Kyle said something back a blush on his face. I didn't know what I was going to do if Kyle agreed to it. But Token's next sentence was audible to me too.

"Oh, come on, I know you want to…" Kyle had said no? But Kyle bit his lip and shook his head again.

"Maybe next time." My eyes narrowed. Yeah, I knew that excuse. Token chuckled softly.

"You're very principled." My eyebrows rose. That implied that this wasn't the first time Kyle had said no to him. That must have meant he hadn't been sore from getting fucked by Token? But why had he been so upset when I had said that or had he said no to me? But deep down I already knew the answer.

A smirk appeared on my face when I realized Kyle hadn't been very 'principled' when we had been in his room. But I was an exception to a lot of Kyle's rules.

I shifted in the bushes and Kyle's eyes flew towards me. I knew he couldn't see me but his eyes narrowed nonetheless. I knew he knew I was there. But his attention was brought back to Token as he kissed his neck again, grinding into him harshly. Kyle was biting his lip and closing his eyes. I was forcing myself down with all my might when I saw Token's hands drift over Kyle's hips, pulling him closer. But Kyle was butting in himself. He pushed Token away hesitantly and whispered something in his ear. Token sighed and kissed Kyle lingering on his lips.

"Okay." He stroked his shoulders before stepping away. They kissed one more time before Token walked up his driveway. Kyle watched him go. Then, with a sigh he ran his hand through his hair and started to walk back home. I waited a bit before I followed him and then stepped next to him.

"Oh, hey, Kahl. Nice evening, isn't it?"

He grinded his teeth and walked on. "Knock it off, Cartman, I knew that was you."

"What are you talking about, Kahl? Heat getting to your head?"

"No!" He wheeled around to face me. "You! You are trying to get to my head! Why won't you leave me alone?"

"My, my, Kahl, sand in your vagina _again_?" We looked at each other. I tried to remain calm and I could tell he was fuming. Then, he grabbed my shirt and yanked me towards him. I had not expected that but responded to the kiss nonetheless. He was harsh and desperate. I could nearly taste his anger when our tongues met. I also tasted something different, something distinct. _Token_. I growled in my throat in anger.

But his hands were already sliding under my shirt, caressing my slightly sweaty back and chest. He was really aggressive in his anger but it turned my on for some reason. Especially when he started licking and biting my neck rather hard. I moaned quietly when his teeth sank into the skin of my neck. My own hands were roaming over his body, enjoying the feel of his soft skin and muscled back. He pressed closer and I heard him moan low in his throat.

All of a sudden his hand moved down my pants, gripping me hard.

"KAHL!" I didn't mean to shout, but damn, we were in a public place. We were standing in the middle of the road and he was jerking me off like he didn't care. He pushed me back, behind some bushes so that we were less visible. My hands gripped his waist desperately. This fire that had come over him was both arousing and terrifying, I didn't know what to make of it.

His other hand moved down too and he unbuckled my jeans with shaking hands, letting them drop down onto the ground. He pushed my boxers down too. I wanted to ask what he was doing but when his hand was on me again I could only moan in appreciation. I let my fingers trail his chest and nipples and he shuddered against me. One of my hands moved into his jeans and I wrapped it around his hard and ready erection. He moaned loudly against my shoulder and one of his hands moved up to his own face. He backed up and I saw how he licked and sucked on his own fingers. Damn, that was hot to look at. But before I could even think of a comment he reached behind me and pressed two fingers inside me. I groaned and felt my knees buckle as he pushed his fingers into me urgently. His free hand grabbed my shoulder and he led me to the ground.

We were both on our knees and I grabbed his waist desperately and panted against his collarbone as he scissored me roughly. The skin of his lower back warm underneath my hands and I felt him shudder a bit and moan quietly. The idea that we were doing this in a very public place was strangely erotic. We were basically making out in a tiny park and Kyle was rapidly making this something more than just making out.

"Fuck, Kahl." I groaned as he pushed a third finger in. It started to hurt because of the lack of lubricant but he didn't budge at all. He just growled into my ear and continued to spread me. One of my shaking hands found his erection again and I stroked it hesitantly. Kyle was being really rough with me. God damn, I liked it and feared it at the same time. I unbuckled his jeans so that I could really properly touch him but he didn't permit me to have that power at all.

Both his hands moved up to my shoulder and he turned me around, forcing me on my elbows. I heard him spit in his hand and before I knew what was going on I felt him grip my hips and pull me onto his erection. I groaned loudly at the mixture of pain and pleasure shooting through me. But Kyle didn't wait for me to adjust but immediately started to grind into me.  
I didn't have to look over my shoulder to know what I would see: Kyle, flustered and shirt wrinkled. Jeans down and rolling his hips in that damn, sensual movement into me. Hands on my hips to guide me back onto him. Fuck he was so hot when he moved like that. His hands were shaking out of anger and arousal and I heard him moan quietly. Probably biting his lip to keep quiet.

"Jesus Christ." I moaned out.

This uncharacteristic, raw power that radiated from his movements were intoxicating. Maybe I was being a bit sadistic but his anger and urgency aroused me in a bizarre way. And he was also enjoying himself I could tell, his moans were becoming louder and needier.

He gripped me hard, yanking me back onto him and I moaned desperately, hands clawing over the ground. His fingers dug into my hips urgently as his movements become rawer. There was a change in the feeling behind it though. His hands were also shaking as if he was restraining himself from something, as if he was desperate in another way. A long whine passed my lips as he leaned over me, forcing my back into an arch and ramming that spot that made me go insane. One of his hands landed on the ground next to my head for leverage as he moved into me at that erotic angle. I moaned helplessly again as he was violently hitting that spot, making me near that edge rapidly. His hot breathing fell over my neck and shoulder as he moved into my urgently.

"God, Kahl." I groaned and moved back to take him in deeper.

"Damn you Cartman." I heard him muttered above my shoulder. His sweat dripping down onto my neck. He drew in a shaking breath. My eyes snapped open and I nearly wanted to stop moving. That wasn't an ordinary intake of breath. More sweat dripped onto my neck and I realized: it's not sweat, they were tears.

"Kahl…" But he must have sensed that I knew what was going on because he tried to distract me by grabbing my erection and moved his hand in jerking movements along it. I groaned and clawed at the ground. He had been mad at me that evening and fucking horny but there had also been a third emotion there. An emotion that had perhaps been slumbering beneath all that and that had not surfaced until just now: sadness.

Another intake of breath and he moved harder and faster into me.

"Damn you Cartman." He repeated, head resting against my shoulder. Why was he sad? But that question was answered for me.

"Why does it have to be you?" He nearly sobbed, but it was said softly as if he didn't want me to hear it but the words were forced from his lips nonetheless.

"Kahl…" I groaned, trying to talk back even as he rammed that spot hard and fast and his grip was tightening on me. I could tell that in spite of everything he was close too.

"It's always you." It was said very, very softly, with his forehead pressed against my skin and lips grazing over me softly but I heard him either way. I couldn't turn around to face him, to comfort him or even to make fun of him. His continued onslaught on my body was making my thoughts blurry. Not to mention the fact that my orgasm was very, very close.

"Kyle, Kyle just-." But he gripped me harder, grinding deeply into me and my sentence was drawn into a low moan. His breathing was coming out in gasps and his way of moving had a weird touch to it, as if he was trying to get it over with. He wanted to get it out of his system. No, that wasn't the right way to put it: he was trying to get _me_ out of his system.

"Fuck, I hate you so much." He growled and he moved back onto his knees, slamming into me hard. My orgasm hit me unexpectedly, tearing through me as I came all over his hand. I groaned loudly and his breathing hitched and I felt him come too as I contracted around him. My shaking knees and elbows gave way and I collapsed onto the ground. Kyle fell on top of me and panted into my ear. Just as I caught my breath and I was about to turn to him was when he got up quickly. I looked over my shoulder and I saw him dress himself quickly, tear tracks obvious on his cheeks. It didn't take me a lot of time to realize he was about to leave.

Jesus Christ, had he _used _me?! I got up too, pulling up my pants and buckling them, ignoring the mess.

"Kahl, wait." I tried but he had already moved up and started to walk away. Jesus. I got up to follow him but I sagged to my knees again, the pain in my backside was intense and my knees were still wobbly from the sex we just had. But Kyle was walking away fast. His anger and confusion evident in the trembling of his hands and the shaking and clenching of his shoulders. I knew him well enough to see he wasn't only angry at me but also, perhaps even mostly, on himself.

I pushed myself up and tried to follow him, ignoring my heavy limping and wincing as the pain shot through me at full force.

"KYLE!" Maybe pronouncing his name correct would calm him down, obviously it didn't because he didn't slow down in the slightest. But he turned around a corner and I knew I had lost him. I could follow him more but knowing him, he would make a run for it. Something that even when I wasn't hurting all over I wouldn't be able to keep up with. I spotted a bench near a bus stop sign and sat down at it, cringing as I felt the stickyness in my pants scrape over my skin.

I tapped my fingers on the wood and tried to decide what to do. I knew him: his window would be closed and he might not even be home at all. No doubt he would discuss this with his super best friend. Crying and analyzing his feelings.

Fags.

I could analyze his feelings for him perfectly well. That few sentences he had said to me said it all even if he didn't want me to know it. I had known the Jew for so long that I didn't need to hear a lot to know what he was feeling. He was attracted to me, maybe even felt the forbidden 'L' word for me. And he hated that, he was afraid of it. He was afraid I would hold it against him, take advantage of it or frame him in some way.

But his anger and sadness had conveyed another message to me too:

He had decided it was better not to act on those feelings. It was better to be with someone else. Someone hotter, nicer, kinder and mellower. He had chosen the safe way out.

He had chosen Token.

I felt anger rise up in me and grinded my teeth as that sentence was repeated over and over in my head:

He had chosen Token. He had chosen Token. He had chosen Token.

The hell he had! I got up from my bench. If Kyle really thought that he could get away with something like this he was sadly mistaken. I looked up the stars and cursed them out loud. They had been there when I had realized I liked the damn Jew for more than just sex or because he was easy and fun to piss off. I realized then that I liked seeing Kyle happy too. God damn.

Did Kyle really think he could just deny this? I knew he had realized all that too. And it had scared him off. Damn fag. It _really_ was bad to give people too much free will, they ended up making the wrong decision any way. I turned towards the street and started walking.

Time to take matters in my own hands.

**Well, of course Kyle can choose but if that choice is wrong Cartman is more than happy to correct it for him...**

**Please let me in on your thoughts about this chapter!**


	7. Despite the heat

**Thank you for the reviews! They made me soooo happy! **

**I'm sorry for not updating faster, I had a bit of a writer's block: I knew what to write but it came out all wrong. Had to rewrite it partially, deleting stuff, etc, etc. Then I debated with myself about splitting this chapter in two or not, but you guys have waited so long you deserve a long chapter. **

**This is the chapter before last, I'm sorry you guys. I really hope you like it though!**

**Contains a little something for INeedCoffeeArghhh**

**Despite the heat**

I knew Kyle needed time to think and clear his head, coming over to his house on a night like this would probably make him emotional and freaked out. I did not like getting thrown out onto the street in the middle of the night.

So I waited.

Until the morning, I wasn't known for my patience. I had had it, Kyle could really just suck my balls if he thought I would let him get away with this shit. I walked outside and immediately noticed the change in the weather. It was still warm but it had shimmered down into a softer glow. The heat wave was slowly passing so it seemed. I kicked my tire, thinking of my next move. I had to find him that was step one, then I could set the rest of my plan in motion.

Calling him would not get me anywhere, he wouldn't answer. No, I would have to find out by myself and corner him there.

I debated with myself where to go to. Chances were he was at Stan's house, lying in his arms like the fag he was. He could also still be in his own house, locked up in his room too afraid to face the world. No, that didn't sound like him. But I figured I would check, just in case. It would be stupid not to.

I drove to his house and parked my car. I climbed up to his window. Locked. I looked inside and saw his room was abandoned. Hmm. Well, that was to be suspected. I sat down against the window, trying to think like Kyle.

My eyebrows rose. Would he perhaps just really pretend nothing had happened? Would I really just find him on the basketball court? It did sound like something Kyle would do. Just pretend nothing ever happened. You know, fuck this. I thought. I got my car and drove off. Even if he wasn't there I knew the others probably were and they might know where he was. I grinded my teeth. I could always ask Token. Well things hadn't come to that yet, had they?

I parked my car in the shadow and got out. He wasn't there, but somehow I wasn't really that surprised about it. I sat down on the hood of my car, debating what to do. Token though, was there, and he shot me a very angry look. All other guys either shot me sly grins or looked at Token with a knowing look at their face.

It looked a little like Kyle had talked to Token, but what the conclusion of that talk might have been: I didn't know. But I was pretty sure it was something along the lines of: I need some time while I get the fat ass out of my head. Why else was Kyle avoiding me? And Token, clearly out of spite, must have told the rest of the guys what was going on.

I spotted Craig walking up to me, puffing on his cigarette. He must have come over to watch his friends play. Craig didn't do sports, how he still got to be so thin remained a mystery to me.

"Hey, dude." I said he drew level with me and sat down on the hood too.

"He's not here." It really was a small world. But Craig didn't seem to judge me about it. It was not an accusation or hateful remark. Like a lot of things Craig said, it was merely a statement.

"I can see that." He was studying me out of the corner of his eye.

"I always thought I was the only chubby chaser around here." Craig remarked, taking another long drag from his cigarette. I blushed and grinded my teeth. Token must have told Craig about Kyle and me, well they were best friends after all. But something about Craig's statement caught my attention.

'What are you-." But then I saw it and I couldn't believe I had never seen it before: Clyde was constantly looking over at us. Grinning goofily as Craig caught his eye and getting a ball in his chest because he was so distracted.

"But Clyde is straight!" I exclaimed. Craig just scoffed and blew some smoke out.

"Doesn't seem so straight to me when he begs me for my cock." I choked and coughed at the visual that provided.

"He is very nice beggar though." Craig continued as his eyes followed Clyde run over the court. He sounded very appreciative, something unbelievably rare for Craig.

"If I could have it my way." He took another deep drag. "I would have him beg for me every night of the week."

I really didn't want to hear this. But Craig knew this, and being the asshole that he was just continued talking in that bored voice of his.

"If I wasn't so possessive I would let you borrow him for a day." A hand grasped my shoulder and I turned, meeting Kenny's eyes. He must have walked up to us without us noticing.

"Oh, thank God." I exclaimed, hoping Craig would finally shut up about him doing Clyde.

"Craig freaking you out?" Craig shrugged, eyes never leaving Clyde. Kenny grinned as he leaned against my car door.

"Got something to show you." Kenny said as he pulled out his phone. Oh no, I wasn't falling for this one again.

"I'm not looking at a picture of your dick again." I grunted.

"It's not that. I think you actually would want to see this. Although I do have a very nice dick." He finished lamely. He found what he was looking for and I saw it was his what's app. Okay, so no pictures. He handed me his phone and I took it. It was a conversation of a few days ago. The day I had gotten ice cream with Kenny and he had gotten off to see Bebe. It looked like he had had this conversation only seconds after he left me by my car.

He had texted Kyle.

_Kenny: You have a gaydar, right?_

_Kyle: Yeah, I guess_

_Kenny: Is Cartman gay?_

_Kyle: What the F kind of question is this?_

_Kenny: Just checking, because I got this vibe from him_

_Kyle: What, that's he's gay?_

_Kenny: No, that he's gotten some_

_Kyle: Da fuck dude, I don't want to talk about this_

Then a small gap in the conversation of nearly a day. Then Kyle initiated contact again. It had been the morning after he had been with me on his roof.

_Kyle: Can I confide in you? _

_Kenny: Only if you stop using Harvard words_

_Kyle: Yeah, Cartman's gotten some_

The next explosion of Kenny's texts was really funny

_Kenny: ..._

_Kenny: No_

_Kenny: NO! NO WAY! What! NO! Gsjfsjfbl! OMFG! KYLE BROFLOVSKI YOU DIDN'T! Hahahahaa! OMG OMG OMG LOLOL! HAHAHA! YOU SLUT! OMG Stan owes me money right now! _

_Kyle: Stop it_

_Kenny: HAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!_

_Kyle: FOR FUCK'S SAKE THIS ISN'T FUNNY!_

_Kenny: It SO is! I always knew there was something! So tell me, who bottomed?_

_Kyle: Jesus Christ Kenny_

_Kenny: I'm sorry, I just can't believe the fatso got to you before I did_

_Kyle: Will you knock it off?!_

_Kenny: Okay, okay. But, wait: you're dating Token_

_Kyle: Yes_

_Kenny: So….now what?_

_Kyle: I really don't know, can I please call you?_

The conversation ended there which indicated that Kyle must have called Kenny. I stared at the phone for a bit before handing it back to Kenny. His grin was nearly splitting his face in half, I decided to ignore it. Of course he wouldn't let me.

"Well?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried. Kenny pocketed his phone and looked at me again.

"He called me after that." I refused to look at him and looked at guys on the court again.

"Seemed pretty…..confused."

"Of course he's confused." Craig interrupted. "First he's dating Token then he runs off and fucks one of his friends." He deadpanned, but now I had about had it with that annoying fucker.

"Do you mind going somewhere else, Tucker? Maybe Clyde needs his ass pounded or something?" I snapped. Craig was silent, still smoking. He blew out some smoke and nodded.

"You know what, he probably does need it." He walked towards the fence. "CLYDE!"

I turned to Kenny and I was happy to see his expression had changed from grinning to concerned.

"But seriously, Cartman. What is going on?" I remained silent. I didn't like discussing this with Kenny. He seemed to realize that too.

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me about it but I know you care for him. More than you're willing to let on." I growled in anger. This was dangerous territory, he knew it too. "You came here looking for him, didn't you?"

I shrugged. "Well, he's not here so…"

"He's not over at Stan's either. When I came over he said he left in the morning."

"You went over to Stan?" I knew Kenny hardly did that, they lived too far apart. He merely shrugged.

"Came to get my money."

I was silent before I realized: "You two _actually _made a bet?!" I yelled. He laughed at my reaction.

"Of course we did! But we were very young, so it was only a three dollar bet. But it's the principle that counts."

"I hate you guys." I mumbled.

"Look, you want to find him but I don't know where he is either."

"I never asked for your help!"

He continued as if I hadn't snapped at him. "But think! I'm sure you know where he is."

I looked at the cracked ground and suddenly it hit me. Had I really been this stupid all along? Was it really _that_ simple? He had basically told me earlier where to find him. I got up.

"Move, Kenny, I'm leaving."

He grinned. "You know where to find him?" He stepped away from my car.

"Yep." He moved to get in my car. "You are _not _coming with me!"

"Okay, okay!" But he grinned and leaned in from the window. "Just one question." He grinned even wider. "How was he?"

"BYE KENNY!" I shouted and moved away. He yelled as my mirror hit him on the arm. I drove fast and skipped a few red lights. I arrived at Kyle's house again and parked my car. Just like earlier that day I climbed up to his window but this time I didn't stop there. I heaved myself up onto his roof and was greeted immediately by the sight of a wild mop of red hair. It stood on end which indicated he had been running his hands through it multiple times like he did when he was stressed. I took in the sight of him: his simple shorts and shirt, flip flops and wild hair. Hands behind his head and his eyes on me. I wasn't going to be so gay as to admit I had missed him. He looked at me as I climbed next to me.

"What are you doing here?" He sounded annoyed.

"I'm here to get you." I reached over and grabbed his arm. "Let's go."

"What?" He was surprised.

"We're going, come on, let's go." He was so surprised that I could tug him towards the edge of the roof. When I climbed down was when he finally said something coherent.

"You can't just demand that I come with you, you don't own me!"

Just before I climbed down I looked at him. "Oh, but I don't even think I have to demand that. Because you want to follow me in the first place." I climbed down and could barely suppress a grin when I noticed he had followed me. I could tell his annoyance for being interrupted was momentarily forgotten.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Just get in."

We drove in silence. He was still pretty pissed off and confused. I really, really wanted to know what he talked about with Kenny on the phone or hell, what he had said to Token. But I knew he needed a bit of quiet right now so I remained silent. He did the same.

We arrived at my destination and we got out. His angry expression turned to surprised when he saw where I had taken him. I just walked towards the door, sure he was following me.

"A table for two." I said to the waiter at the entrance. He nodded and led the way. I looked back and saw Kyle's stunned expression. I allowed myself a tiny smirk at his flabbergasted expression. We sat down and he was still eying me with a confused expression as the waiter gave us our menus. Finally, he spoke.

"Is this is a date?" He asked, as I opened my menu, scanning the contents even though I knew it by heart.

"No." He was silent, then:

"It does _look_ like a date to me."

"Well you're wrong." I turned a page. He still hadn't opened his, instead opting to stare at me in wonder. "I'm just out for dinner and you just happen to be here too."

"Aha, okay." He opened his menu too. "Is that a thing likely to happen again in the future?"

"Not if you keep whining like this."

He looked at me angrily. "I'm the whiner? Have you ever heard yourself when you come to the basketball court and demand I come with you?" He flushed an angry red as I still wasn't looking at him.

"You might want to dial it down, Kahl, or you may not get to fuck me _at all_ tonight." I heard a quiet cough and looked to my right where our waitress for that night was: Bebe. Kyle made a choking sound and hid behind his menu. His red blush visible on his forehead that peaked out above it.

"I'll have the spareribs." Of course I would pick out the things Kyle couldn't have, just to piss him off even more.

She nodded. "Of course. And you, Kyle?" He was still hiding behind his menu. "He'll have the same." I said absentmindedly, picking at my napkin.

"No, I won't!" He snapped, finally reemerging from behind his menu, bright red and with an angry expression on his face.

"I'll have the vegetarian lasagna."

I scoffed. "No meat? Pussy." I muttered. Kyle shot me a death glare. Bebe took our menus and shot us an amused look.

"You guys have fun tonight." And she walked off.

"God you're such an asshole." He grumbled, looking out of the window.

"I may be an asshole, but you still prefer me to Token."

He flushed even redder and refused to look me in the eye, staring out of the window instead.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, Kahl. There's no shame in admitting that." The grin was audible in my voice. I knew I had a very, very smug look on my face.

"Yes there is." I was stunned, silent for a moment. Not because of the insult, but because he sort of admitted he _did_ prefer me to Token. Finally he looked me in the eye, his stare hard and angry.

"What?" He snapped at my wide and perplexed eyes. "You know this already."

"Just never thought I would hear you say it." I snap back.

"Yeah, well." He shrugged. "It wasn't exactly fun to admit to myself either." His voice dropped to low grumble. "Or telling Token." Our food arrived, but for once I didn't dive in immediately.

"You actually told him?" I asked incredulously. He started picking at his food, lost in thought.

"I didn't want to at first. I just told him that I had…" He made a shrugging motion with his shoulders again. "…met someone else." He sighed. "But he saw right through me and asked it out right." He was silent and started cutting into his lasagna. I started eating too, using my hands. I loved eating with my hands. My eyes never left his face as his were focused on his food as he tentatively resumed talking.

"And well, I'm not that good at lying about that stuff." He stared at his lasagna as if accusing it of something. "So I admitted it. He wasn't too pleased." He looked at me again, just as I was gnawing on a bone, stripping the meat off it with my teeth.

"Jesus Christ you eat disgusting."

"Don't know what you're talking about." I burped and smacked my lips as he frowned at me in disgust.

"I figured you had told him." I took another bite, making sure to be as disgusting as possible. "I went to the basketball court, I thought he was about to hit me." He resumed eating while I talked.

"Ran into Kenny there too, apparently he had made a bet with Stan." Kyle snorted and shook his head, smiling a bit.

"He showed me your texts." He dropped his fork to the ground in shock. He ducked down to get it, face red once again.

"He- he did?" He growled as he tucked into his lasagna again, nearly finished. "Bastard."

"He said you were confused."

"Yes."

"Are you still?"

"YES!" He snapped.

"Good."

I could tell he was getting angry now, but the flush on his cheeks, the hard look in his eye only made me aroused for some reason. I loved it when he got riled up like that, so I decided to crank it up a notch.

"Kenny didn't seem so surprised."

"No, he wasn't." He muttered. "He said he had seen it coming a mile off."

"Wow that's very, interesting. Please tell me more." I deadpanned. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I asked him why he had never told me he had suspicions. Because he sure as hell tells me other inappropriate stuff all the time. He's not known for his subtlety."

"He's not know for his subtlety, wow, how very insightful." I cheered happily. He narrowed his eyes even more. Ah, he was on to me. I grinned at him.

"He said that a lot of people at school actually thought you secretly had had the hots for me for a long time now." He snapped. "And don't think I don't know what you're doing here! You're putting your stupid 'date moves' on me!"

"Is it working?"

"NO!"

"Well, that rules out desert." I muttered, faking desperation. Bebe came to our table again and cleaned away our plates.

"Bill please." I said to her.

"So, what's this?" He said, and I notice the annoyance and anger have disappeared but have been replaced by nervousness. "You're just claiming me?"

I lock eyes with him. "I claimed you years ago, Kahl."

"But, what about Token?"

I quirk my eyebrow. "What about him?" He grinned back at me. The bill came and I put down some cash. We both got up and walked to my car. He seemed more relaxed but I had to know for sure so when we were in my car and drove off I asked him.

"What did you even tell him?" He knew I was talking about Token and I could see him grin from the corner of my eyes.

"I told him I wanted to date him and would dump you." I frowned. Just as I thought he had done.

"But he figured I didn't really. So he didn't want to date me anymore. He knew I had said that to avoid, well, a painful realization." We stopped in front of his house and I parked my car. Our eyes locked.

"A realization about what?" But I knew. He knew I knew. But I wanted to hear it and he said it:

"That I want you , you stupid fat fuck." I don't know who initiated it but suddenly we were kissing aggressively. My hands tangle in his hair and pull him close and his hands are stroking my shoulders and caressed my face. Boldly I moved my hand down to his lap to cup his cock through his shorts. He was already hard and bucked up into my hand. He broke the kiss and started nipping at my neck. I strokde him firmer and he murmured against my skin:

"Want to come inside?"

I didn't reply but unbuckled my seat belt and moved to get out of the car. He did the same and he nearly stumbled across the front yard. Walking with a boner can be a bit difficult. I don't know where his parents were but I didn't care, instead I nearly chased him up the stairs and into his room.

He closed the door and pinned me to it immediately, kissing me deeply. I responded swiftly and trailed my tongue over his lips, he let me in readily. I reached up to tangle my hands in his soft hair. His hands were sliding over my chest and reached my belt buckle. He undid them and reached inside immediately. My fingers dug into his skin as he gripped me firmly.

"Impatient." I growled. His mouth left mine to kiss my neck and reply against my ear:

"Yes, and so are you." He backed up and took off his shirt reaching to me and pulling it off too. I stepped out of my jeans and remember to lock the door behind me. We were on each other instantly. He pulled me onto the bed and my hands met the soft skin of his chest and stomach just as his hands massage my back and his mouth is on my collarbone, his hair tickling my cheek. God, I've missed this.

"Off." He moaned against my skin as he tugged at my boxers. Needless to say I complied immediately. He did the same, wriggling out of his clothes and kicking them to the edge of the bed. I leaned over him and pushed his legs apart to lay between them. He tugged me down for another kiss and one of his hands moved to my erection to grasp me firmly, stroking me slow but intensely. He panted softly as I kissed his neck and sucked on the skin there. I could tell we were both already horny beyond words so I decided to move things a bit faster. One of my hands moved to his bedside to grab his lube. I backed up and squeezed some of it on my fingers. But he froze underneath me. Our eyes met and he swallowed.

"I-I'm not sure if I want to do that." He was backing up now?!

"What? You said 'next time'!"

"I said 'maybe next time'." He protested. Good enough for me.

"Well, maybe can also mean 'yes.'" I smirked as I moved my hands between his legs.

"No, Cartman! I don't want to!" But I just grinned and decided to tease him a bit and moved my fingers over his ass, softly trailing over it. He reached down to grab my hand and pull it away but I reacted quickly by pushing one finger inside him. He was unbelievably warm and smooth. I may have been a bit too rough and fast but his reaction was instant. He let out a long low moan and his hand that had come down fell to the bed powerlessly. I looked at his face in alarm but my eyes met a very interesting sight: Kyle had his head thrown back, eyes closed tightly and his blush had intensified. I was distracted by the feel of him though and I slowly moved my finger out and pushed back in. He bit his lip but I heard his groan vibrate low in his throat. His expression was difficult to comprehend: was it pain? I wasn't sure.  
But I wanted to feel more so I pulled out and pushed back in again, this time with the addition of another finger. It was tight, but it felt awesome. He was so warm and soft that I felt myself harden even more. He had started to pant and his back arched as I slowly pushed my fingers in and out of him. His hands gripped the sheets hard and sweat was forming on his forehead. He whimpered and was blushing wildly with his eyes still closed. I heard a particular loud moan come from his mouth and I looked down on his body where the blush was spreading. His erection caught my eye and I saw precome already slipped out of it. That's when I realized:

"You _like_ this." I husked as I continued to thrust my fingers softly in and out of him.

"N-No." He moaned.

"What was that, Kahl? Faster?"

"No!" he moaned again. But I picked up my pace and he started to tremble. He really, really liked it I noticed but he didn't want to admit it. He was already very close. I swear it was the hottest thing I had ever seen: Kyle was falling apart on only my fingers. I wanted to see how far I could take this. So I pushed my fingers up and I knew I had aimed correctly. His legs jerked uncontrollably and he gasped enormously.

"Cartman, don't." He panted, back arching further. His legs were rising and his grip on the sheets was intensifying. I was torn between going in unexpectedly or continue this wonderful torturing of Kyle. I decided in favor of the latter.

"What, you want it harder?" I whispered. His reply died on his throat as I pushed my fingers into him harder and faster, hitting his prostrate dead on. His legs jerked even wilder, it was clear he had no control over them anymore. Suddenly one of his hands left to sheets to clamp over his mouth and I heard him groan the loudest groan I had heard all evening. He tensed all over and I saw him come over his stomach, nearly completely untouched. I slowed my movements and pulled out. I looked down at him, still amazed at his enormous reaction to getting fingered.

Before I could say or do anything he grabbed me and flipped me over.

"Kahl!" I protested, but he scooted down and took my erection into his mouth instantly. I groaned as he set to work immediately, sucking hard and moving fast. My thoughts of fucking him were wiped from my mind as his hands stroked my thighs and softly fondled my balls. His warm, moist mouth distracting me completely. The incredible hot sight of him moaning and getting fucked by my fingers were still clear in my mind. He knew how I liked it and gave it to me in exactly that way I wanted it. When he moved down again he sucked particularly hard and I came in his mouth, groaning loudly and grasping his curls. He laid his head, still panting, on my hipbone to catch his breath.

He came up to lie next to me. Our eyes met and he knew I was waiting for an explanation. He swallowed as he seemed to be gathering his courage.

"I'm very sensitive….in that particular position." I raise my eyebrows. Yes, I had noticed that.

He blushed some. "So I can only have sex without coming nearly immediately when I'm on my hands and knees." He flushed a dark red. "Which I don't feel exactly comfortable doing with you yet." My mouth dropped open.

"But you did that to me!" I protested.

He flashed me a shit-eating grin. "I know."

I whacked him across the head but he only started to laugh even harder. He continued to laugh and it's so infectious I grinned too. He looked a lot happier and more carefree. The Kyle I had grown to like quiet a lot. He grabbed me and pulled me on top of him. His grin still on his face and I knew my face must look the same.

"Maybe next time." My grin widened at what that implied. And it was not just the sexual implication that made me so happy. I leaned in to kiss him again and murmured against his lips:

"You can bet your ass on that."

**Let me know what you thought!**


	8. It will be alright

**Thank you guys for all your lovely reviews and encouragements! I can't really express how it makes me feel. Just that I love you guys soooo much!**

**And yes, I'm sorry but this is the last chapter of this story. It's a bit mushy and smutty but I felt this was the best way to wrap it up. I have had a lot of fun writing this fic and it's all thanks to your support that I managed to write so much. (Initially it was supposed to be 3 chapters) I have a lot of Kyman ideas so don't worry, I'll definitely write more.**

**Hope you like this last chapter, please let me know!**

**It will be alright.**

Two days later I agreed to watch Kyle run around a bit on the basketball court. The heat had really vanished now, instead it was a nice and balmy 80 degrees. So I was basically enjoying a nice temperature and got to watch Kyle get all worked up. It was still very nice to look at and now I didn't have to pretend that I wasn't totally checking him out. It may not have been very hot today but he was still sweaty, his curls shining with sweat and his face flustered. He moved with a lazy kind of graze, not putting any effort in being sexy or appealing. But he didn't need to: all the exercise made him supple and agile. Very, very nice to look at.

Craig was there too, thoroughly distracting Clyde while not doing a thing. I had to hand it to him, he was good at that. Stan and Kenny joined us shortly after, parking their bikes in the shadow. Kenny had a massive grin on his face but Stan was frowning. I grew nervous. There was only one person in the world Kyle listened to. And it wasn't me. If Stan disapproved of me in any way I was doomed.

I watched them draw closer, trying to ignore Kenny's wide grin and wiggling eyebrows.

"Hey guys!" He said jovially, winking at me theatrically. He slapped Craig on the back and tried to persuade him to give him one of his cigarettes. Stan stopped to stand in front of me. Blue eyes catching mine accusingly. He slightly rose his eyebrows.

"I turn my back for one minute and you go and fuck Kyle." He deadpanned.

I grinned, I couldn't contain myself. "Yep."

"Imagine what he would do if you turned your back again." Kenny quipped. "Don't know if my virgin ass can handle it though." He rubbed his ass with a sigh.

"Don't pretend to be all prudent, McCormick. It's unbecoming." Craig scoffed. But my attention was solely on Stan.

"He came over to me after his date with Token." Stan told us in his story telling voice. We were all silent. When Stan got like this, people listened.

"That's when he finally had the nerve to tell me what you two had been doing behind my back." I rose my eyebrows at him. He hadn't been there so he should really blame himself for not stopping us if that was what he had wanted to do. But I knew interrupting him with technicalities would have him punch me in the face. When Stan was telling a story he did it like he wanted to: elaborated and in his teaching voice. No one interrupted Stan when he got like this.

"The next morning he knew he had to do something, he had to make a decision. So I told him my view on the whole thing." His eyes were fixed on mine.

"I told him if he were to dump Token for you he would officially have lost his mind." Yes, that did sound like Stan would say.

"But when he called Token that morning he saw right through him." Craig nodded at that statement. It was obvious Token had told the whole thing to his friends too.

"So he didn't want him back. But I heard that that wouldn't have mattered in the first place. Because you came over to his place claimed him." Kenny grinned at me. But this time it wasn't a perverted one. It was a grin that showed appreciation, like he was proud of me doing such a thing.

"Naturally I said he was out of his mind to give into your demanding nature." His mouth twitched, as if he was holding back a smile.

"Want to know what he said to me?"

"Yes!" Kenny was still grinning like a fucking retard. Craig was still listening too, even though his eyes were still fixed on Clyde. I just quirked my eyebrow in question.

"He told me to go fuck myself." I barked out a laugh at that, relief flooding over me. If Kyle was standing up to Stan like that I was safe. I saw Stan smile and I knew we were okay. The look in his eyes said clearly that he had accepted Kyle's choice for me, that he had accepted Kyle really only wanted me. Craig butted in into our moment.

"Token said when he found out it was Cartman he figured he wouldn't have a chance." I knew I was grinning madly now too. Craig got up and stretched, shirt riding up. Clyde saw it and stood stock still. Resulting in getting the ball against his head. His team mates jeered and he was sent off the court, obviously too distracted by Craig's public display. So Clyde joined us, smiling at Craig. Craig just raised his eyebrows at him.

That happy feeling was washing over me and I couldn't resist myself: "Well that's just because Kahl can't resist my charm." I said loudly so that the guys on the court could hear me too. "Right, Kahl?"

"Shut up, Cartman!" Kyle called back at me, as by habit.

"He isn't calling you Eric?" Clyde asked, wiping the sweat off his face. I was momentarily stunned at what he had said.

"What? No!" The idea was slightly horrifying. "He's called me Cartman all my life, it would be weird if he changed that all of a sudden." I watched as Kyle made another spectacular move, trying to find an appropriate explanation of why it would be weird if Kyle called me 'Eric'. I knew how to explain it:

"That would be like me calling him 'honey' or 'darling' or something." Kenny turned suddenly, catching my eye. A glint in it and a very big grin across his face. My face lit up in the same way when I realized what he was thinking of. I walked towards the fence and yelled through the wire in a perky, happy voice:

"Oh, honeyyy." Kyle dropped the ball as he turned a vibrant shade of red. The rest of his team mates burst out laughing.

"Are you nearly done? We are going to be late for dinner!" Stan, Kenny and Clyde were going hysterical behind me. I knew even Craig was grinning. Well diner might not have been true but he had agreed to come hang out with me at 4, which was now. Kyle walked towards the fence looking down at me. Brown eyes and expression furious and embarrassed at the same time.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, the blush reaching his neck already, freckles melting against it.

"I thought we were going to have some private time, _darling_." I grinned at him, still speaking in a sickly sweet voice, making sure to say the pet name really loud. He was silent and then stepped away from the fence.

"No sex tonight." I dropped character immediately.

"Wha- KAHL!" I yelled in my normal voice. I heard Kenny hiccoughing to get his breath back. Apparently this was even funnier.

"That's not fair!" I walked into the basketball court, thoroughly disrupting their game.

"Cartman get off the court!" Kevin whined. But I just kept walking in front of Kyle and didn't stop talking to him. Just because he had been so stupid to pick me over Token didn't mean I was suddenly going to be nice to him.

"Kahl, either way you promised to hang out with me!"

He grew steadily redder and more frustrated with me. "Cartman go back to the others." He sighed.

"Kahl, you promised!"

"Stop being such a whiner!"

"But, Kaaahl!"

"FINE!" It never got old. I grabbed his arms and made a little dance around the court and started to sing.

"I've got a golden ticket!"

"Oh, God." He muttered. I started to pull him away from the basketball court.

"THANKS TO KAHL!" I finished.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?" But he followed me. Stan looked at us, with a slight smile.

"And you dumped Token for that." Stan pointed to me but he was laughing.

"Regret it?" Kenny asked. Kyle looked at my grinning face and sighed dramatically, running his hand through his sweaty hair.

"Yes, every time." The others laughed and I punched Kyle against his arm to try and get some of my authority back. His smiling eyes turned to me and he ruffled my hair.

"EY!" It was hard to stay all dignified when you were treated like you were some sort of adorable little brother.

"Come on." He said, picking up his back pack.

"Are you guys going on a date?" Kenny was in shock.

"No." I said as Kyle hugged Stan and fist-bumped Clyde.

"I'm going out for dinner and Cartman just happens to be there too." He said grinning.

I nodded. "Exactly." Grinning back at him. I saw Kenny and Stan exchange incredulous looks at each other. I didn't care. I was too happy to be able to leave with Kyle.

"Later fags." I called as I walked away, followed by Kyle.

"You're not allowed to call us that anymore!" Kenny yelled after us. But I ignored him, I only had eyes for the happy smile Kyle wore as he walked next to me.

"I just have to drop this at home." He held up his backpack.

I shook my head in mock annoyance. "Sure, I'll come with you." I sighed dramatically.

But I should have known that coming into his room for just a minute would be impossible. As soon as we stepped into his room the air around us changed. It always did in situations like these. He dropped his backpack on the floor and my eyes traveled over his strong back, freckled arms and inviting curly hair. The desire to kiss him was overwhelming and when he turned to look at me I saw that desire mirrored in his gaze. In two steps he was in front of me, dipping his head to kiss me firmly. A quiet, content sigh escaped his lips as we kissed slowly. Without hesitation I opened my mouth for his probing tongue.

Our kiss became more heated as our tongues met. My hands slid into his curly hair and I pulled him closer. I had always hated that stupid curly hair but damn, it did feel good to runs my hands through it. And the needy moan that sounded against my mouth told me he liked it just as much as I did. His hands quickly rid me of my shirt, letting it drop to the floor. I already had my hands down the front of his pants by the time his hands went to my shorts. He whimpered as he found it hard to concentrate on ridding me of my clothes.

"You're very distracting." He moaned against my mouth as my hand gripped his erection a bit firmer.

"Good." I said back. He pulled me back to his bed and I followed him grinning, kicking of my shorts and shoes. He discarded his shirt quickly. He lay back against the covers and I unbuttoned his shorts. His hands caressed my arms and shoulders.

"You can be really an asshole, you know that?" I know he was hinting to what had happened at the basketball court.

"You really want to go into that _now_?"I murmured as I slid his shorts and boxers off his body. I wouldn't put it past him to actually try and start talking about such a thing at a moment like this, so to distract him I leaned down and traced my tongue over his erection. He whimpered and I knew I had him shut up effectively. Tentatively he ran his hands through my hair as I licked over the tip of his hard erection. He was already panting above me. My hands moved over his strong thighs and dipped lower, but once again his hands grabbed mine.

I detached my mouth from him and looked up, about to say something. But he pulled me up and pressed me against the pillows, kissing me intensely. His hand slid over my chest and abdomen and I felt him shudder softly. The fact that my body turned him on so immensely still surprised me. But as his hands moved lower and slid off my boxers I could only appreciate that fact. Both his hands slid between my legs and he forced them apart, settling down between them.

Wait a minute.

"Kahl.." I murmured against his mouth. But he didn't listen, instead he started to move his warm mouth over my neck and sliding his tongue over the sweaty skin. A moan sounded from both of us as he forced our erections together as he lay down. His nails dug into the skin of my hip as he grinded down softly. I couldn't help but touch him, caressing his shoulders and back. I loved how I was allowed to touch him like this. I liked it even better that he liked it so much. One of his hands left my hips and he rummaged around in his bedside drawer to get his lube. He backed up and poured some lube into his hand. He was barely suppressing the glint that had appeared in his eyes.

"Kahl-." I tried again, this time in warning. But he was ahead of me and quickly moved his hand down to push a finger inside of me. A low whine passed my lips as he softly caressed me from the inside.

"You promised." I growled as he started to push his finger in and out of me. My eyes had closed involuntarily and both my hands gripped the smooth skin of his shoulders.

He leaned in, breath ghosting over my neck.

"I never promised you anything." I could practically hear him smirk. He pushed a second finger in, still softly caressing me. My breathing became louder as he stretched me slowly.

"Don't pretend you don't like this." He breathed. It was having its effect on him too. Clearly fingering me turned him on as I felt him tremble against my chest. As if to prove his point he jerked both his fingers up. My legs jerked and spread on their own accord, allowing him to slide in further.

"I hate you." I growled, but it sounded more like a pathetic whine. It still felt weird. But Kyle knew how to do this and made sure not to hurt me more than necessary. Suddenly his free hand moved to one of my knees and forced it up, spreading me further. I didn't like this and I was just about to tell him when he pressed in a third finger. What came out was a long, low groan. He was filling me and stretching me to the point where it hurt and felt amazing at the same time. His hand on my knee was trembling and I knew it was because he was enjoying this so much. I wouldn't be surprised if fingering me could make him come. My hand moved blindly, as I still had my eyes closed, but I found the bottle of lube and I managed to pour some into my hand. It was hard to concentrate as Kyle kept pushing in and out of me, making me gasp and moan loudly. I opened my eyes to be able to focus better and looked at him. Kyle aroused sure was something incredibly hot. Hair all wild from my petting and he was sweating a bit. His toned body over mine. That body that was so incredibly hot and smooth. Pupils dilated and blushing madly.

But he was looking down at where his fingers were disappearing. It was clear that what I thought of his body, he thought of mine too. I gripped his hip, pulling him up and my lubed up hand grabbed his erection, slicking it up. He gasped and moaned.

"Oh, shit" He shuddered and his hand stilled as I stroke him, spreading lube all over him. He whimpered and panted. Fuck, the way he was losing control over himself was one of the hottest things I had seen in my life. His hand left me and he pulled both my knees up so that I could hook them high over his waist. One of his hands slid down to guide himself into me. With a soft groan he pushed himself into me in one go, surprising both of us. My hands flailed and grabbed his shoulders as that feeling of getting stretched and filled so completely rushed over me. A dull ache of pain combined with overwhelming pleasure.

He stilled, dipping his head to kiss my neck and collarbone. I knew he did it to give me time to adapt, but also because he himself needed a little moment. But I wasn't so patient. My hands slid down to grasp his hips and forced him to softly pull out and back in.

"Oh, oh fuck." He groaned against my neck. And he started to move on his own accord, very gently and slow. I realized he was trying to make up for the last time we had had sex. When he had been rough, urgent and had had it bordering on rape.

But this slow, nearly loving way in which he did it was so intense that I fell back powerlessly, allowing him to grind into me softly. He whimpered loudly as he pressed in deeper, still maintaining that slow pace. Jesus, fuck, it was nearly like he was making love to me. That was just too gay for me.

I pushed back hard and yanked him into me. He arched his back and groaned loudly.

"Oh, damn." He moaned. "Oh, you feel so nice." His hands gripped my waist and he started to pick up his pace, head still buried in my neck. I was too lost in this feeling to make out an intelligent remark. One of his hands moved up to tangle in my hair and he lifted his head to kiss me deeply. His slow, rocking pace never changing. Both my hands still on his hips, trying to press him into me harder, but he didn't relent.

"Fuck, feels really good." He moaned against my lips.

"Wouldn't know, Kyle." I growled, finally finding my voice. He laughed breathlessly. He moved to press himself up on his hands, still grinding into me. I tried pushing back harder but he wouldn't let me.

"Don't treat me like a girl." I panted. He grinned and suddenly changed his angle as he drove into me. My hands grabbed his hips hard as he pushed against that spot inside me. I whimpered loudly as that insane feeling of pleasure stuttered through my body.

"What is it you want, Cartman?" He was breathing loudly but I could see him grin devilishly as he still slowly grinded into me, hitting that spot not nearly fast enough. I knew what he wanted to hear, but I wasn't going to give it to him. I just tried to make him grind his hips faster. But he was stronger and even managed to slow down, nearly completely stilling.

"Say it, Cartman." He whispered as I whimpered loudly. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh please, Kyle." I growled, closing my eyes in shame. "Fuck me harder." Echoing my words from days earlier in a low, breathy voice.

"Certainly." He moaned back and gave me exactly what I wanted. Hitting that spot hard and fast, sending me rushing to that climax fast.

"O, damn Kyle." I growled as my legs arched further, giving him more and better access.

"Damn you." One of his hand gripped one of mine that was still on his hips and led it down. I knew what he was hinting at and I grabbed my own erection, jerking off fast. He backed up to look down at what I was doing and I saw him biting his lips, whimpering, needy moans spilling from it.

"Oh, oh, God." He moaned and he jerked into me violently. But I got there first, the combined effect of my own hand and him pushing against that spot sending me over the edge. With a loud gasp I came all over my own abdomen. He seemed to finally let go as I did that, erratically moving into me and moaning violently. His eyes shut tightly as he came, moaning above me. He opened his eyes and leaned in to kiss me again.

Reluctantly he pulled out of me to collapse next to me. I felt really gross but was too tired to move. Instead I looked up at the fan on the ceiling. Unmoving, as the heat was bearable now. I turned to look at Kyle and I saw him looking back at me. Grinning like a madman. I hit him on his chest.

"Not fair, Kahl." I growled.

"Oh, please. Like you mind." He was still grinning.

"Well I do!" I frowned.

"Come on. I know I'm good." My, my, he was getting arrogant.

"Wouldn't know, Kahl." I murmured.

"No I guess not." He still smirked a bit.

"I can't believe I still haven't had your ass!" I decided with a sigh. "I'm not paying for dinner again, seeing as I don't get anything out of it."

"Well." He started, hesitant. "Maybe not now, but definitely later."

Our eyes met and I saw him shift unsurely. I rose my eyebrows at him. I had heard that excuse a bit too often.

"If you want to I mean. Because it's definitely yours."

"Are you saying that your ass belongs to me?" I was partially joking, partially serious. His tone had suggesting he was hovering between those lines as well. I knew he wasn't hinting towards being a virgin or whatever, because I knew he wasn't. He was hinting towards something Token had known, something Kenny had always suggested and something he had not yet dared to say to my face.

"You know it does."

A weird look had appeared in his eyes. Melancholic, sentimental and so very vulnerable. It was a look that said he was thinking of our past, how even if we didn't really like the other we just wouldn't function properly with the other one missing. How that had remained, resulting in a weird codependence and equality. We were the only one who fully understood the other, who could soften the other in a way none of our friends could. Our recent past had only confirmed that.

I knew he had been thinking about all that long before we started all this. I knew he was the thinker of the two of us and I saw in his eyes how our youth, our shared passion for pissing the other off and our strong feelings of dislike and affection towards each other had perhaps always made sense to him. Normally I would make fun of that vulnerable expression on his face. But when those realizations rushed over me, I knew I probably looked the same.

The wide and radiant smile that forced itself onto my face as I felt what he must have felt all along, seemed to wipe all doubt from his mind as he continued in a stronger voice, smiling back at me.

"Because it's you, Cartman. It has always been you."

**END**

**I love Kyman so much! And I love you guys too :)**

**A review to hear your opinion?**


End file.
